


Notice Me Senpai!

by DoucheCutie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, Romance, Students, Stupidity, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoucheCutie/pseuds/DoucheCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a TA seems simple right? Do work, watch the teacher, learn from them, go home, come back and repeat. Ha! If only it was that easy let me tell you working at Fazbear Highschool has become a battle ground for weird and outrageous stuff. Then there's my teacher I'm a TA for, he so cool, sweet, jackass, makes horrible puns...oh God damn it Notice Me already Senpai! AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Fazbear High!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I have anther story for you here! I'm in the fandom and I do enjoy this a lot! I have to say that all the animatronics, phone guy (Jonas), and purple guy (William) here design and personalities don't belong to me! They belong to Blasticheart! I and my friend only own Jeremy and Mike's design and personality! I hope you all enjoy!

 

Fazbear High school...this seems the place...but still not what I was expecting...

Looking up at the rather large building, stood quite the...shorter than most man. Well still very average mind you, but seemed more like he was meant to be in high school. He had light, slightly curly brown hair that went across his forehead and straight hair just down to the bottom of his ears and sticking out in different directions. Turquoise eyes shined with a child like curiosity expression full of awe and delight.

This was his first time coming to the high school having moved into the area a couple months back. With his child like innocence and freckled faced grinned you would see him to be an incoming student to this high school. But quite the opposite. This man was here to start his internship as a TA for a teacher.

Yes he was at least 20 years old.

"Should I just walk in or wait for someone...well waiting out here I would look stupid..." The brunet stared at the building a bit longer. "...Going in it is." Taking a deep breath the young man went up to the building pushing open the doors.

The inside was just as good as the outside. Floors clean, walls and lockers looking dusted and wiped down. Over all well kept for a high school, most wouldn't expect it to be clean really, especially being the only one in this small community.

"Hey! You should be in class kid!" A man came up to the other, he had light purple hair that had a bang come down his left side of his face stopping just below his chin, short pieces of hair flipping up or sticking out the side. Lavender eyes stared down at the boy waiting for an answer.

Looking up at the man, the brunet blinked processing what he had just said. "Hey wait I'm not a kid!"

"You're not?"

"No!" He pulled out a piece of paper holding it out to him.

The man quickly scanned the paper. "Ah! You're the new TA!"

"Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy lowered the paper putting it away.

"I'm so very sorry please forgive me. My name is Bonnie, I'm the Music Teacher here at Fazbear High School." Bonnie held his hand out to the man taking hold of his shaking hands.

Nodding, the brunet shook his hand back. "So do I start?"

"Ah you have to meet the principle first, I'll take you there now." Bonnie extended his arm to the school letting Jeremy start walking before following.

The boy once more was in awe at the interior, so clean and organized barely any dirt or grime on the floor, dust little to none on the lockers, walls, and display cases. He couldn't believe that this was a high school, you'd think it be at least a bit more dirtier but hardly a speck in sight.

Bonnie led him to the principle office opening the door to only be met with a rather loud voice.

"I KNOW! That's what I told him!" Another man sat at a desk talking quite loudly on the phone. He had darker brown hair compared to Jeremy's with a bang sweeping across his forehead to the right another piece sticking up to the rim of the hat he wore along with small flips at the bottom of his hair that stopped about mid neck. Brown eyes stared up at the ceiling leaning back into the chair playing with the cord of the phone as he talked happily.

Clearing his throat, Bonnie pushed the end call button.

"Hey! I was still-! Oh Bonnie!"

"Jonas you really have to stay off the phone during work hours."

"But that is my job!"

"Phone calls that aren't work related."

Jonas pouted a bit as he sat up in the chair putting the phone down. "You're no fun." He looked over at Jeremy who stood there grinning to him. "A new student?"

The young brunet glared pouting.

"No he's the new TA."

"Oh! Wow you look younger than I thought, but that's fine most of our staff are in their 20s...you are 20 right?"

"Yes..."

Jonas laughed a bit. "My bad my bad, Mr. Fazbear should be ready to take you now."

Bonnie pushed him along a bit. "I'll have to return to class, I'll see you around Jeremy."

"Thank you again Bonnie." Jeremy waved to the man; he turned walking into the office.

The office itself was fairly big than a standard one well kept and with a large window behind the desk towards the back of the room In it sat a man looking through paper work. His also brown hair was slicked back with a couple pieces of hair falling forward an slicked up, the bottom with subtle flips just below his ears. A black top hat covered most of his hair just letting the small bangs come out.

Jeremy slowly walked towards the desk not knowing why he felt so scared all of a sudden. "U-Um...M-Mr. F-Fazbear?"

Lowering the papers, Mr. Fazbear looked up blue eyes staring back into turquoise ones. "May I help you?"

"I-It's Jeremy F-Fitzgerald...I-I'm here for the i-intership...T-TA..."

"Ah right," His eyes softened up as he put the papers down. "it's nice to meet you Jeremy, I'm Freddy Fazbear the principle here." Freddy stood up coming around his desk to him taking hold of his hand shaking it. "Welcome to Fazbear High."

He nodded shaking his hand back. "Thanks f-for having m-me here."

"We're glad to have you, so I heard that you are majoring in Literature?"

"Yes Mr. Fazbear."

"Please call me Freddy, we're all on first name bases. Well we know who you're going to TA for so how about I show you around the school and point out if not meet some of our senior staff?"

Jeremy nodded to him putting his papers away clutching his bag to him.

Freddy smiled holding his hand out towards the door to let the boy walk out first. He followed after him soon taking the lead.

The two walked around the high school the principle explaining and showing the different areas that is allowed by student's, staff only, or both. It was all fairly amazing for how small and new the high school was, they had only been open for almost 8 years now.

"Now that you've seen most of the school let's see the classrooms. Most classrooms have one way mirrors allowing for us to look into the classroom without disturbing the class in session."

"Isn't that weird and...I dunno illegal?"

He just chuckled smiling. "So the one we're coming up on our Home Economics class taught by our own Chica."

Just ignored me now... Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunet looked through the mirror.

In the room were many students being taught what looked to be a very bubbly girl. She had blond hair a bang sweeping to her right stopping just below her pink eyes. Pieces stood straight up on top of her head the rest flipped up some the hair stopping the middle of her neck.

The man kept walking after a while. "You've met Bonnie, he's our music teacher."

Jeremy saw the man through the mirror with a guitar in hand teaching the students. He had to walk faster to keep up with the man.

"Next our Science building along with Sringtrap, he teaches both Chemistry and Physics."

A man with dirty blond hair stood with some test tubes in hand seeming to be explaining a project light gold eyes looking around the class at the students. The bang came out going down the left side of his face stopping at just about his mouth having an under cut. When he turned his head a fairly wide scar running from the base of his right ear to his mouth could be seen.

"He has a scar?"

"Yeah, when he first came in that was there on his face, though never told how he got it, I'm still curious about it to this day." Freddy walked off again going to another classroom with the boy. "Our History building the senior staff member we have Mari."

Standing in the classroom was a very tall man looking to have to be more than 6'5, a smile adorn his face, his eyes were all black with white pupils. His black and white hair was slicked down with a part down the hair more towards the left side. Two pieces of hair sticked up going to the right. Lastly his hair came down towards the bottom of his neck before sticking straight up and the side right side black left side white.

"H-He's huge!"

"Very tall indeed, can't exactly remember how tall he was, you'll have to ask him that yourself. Now our last place, or well third to last." The principle led Jeremy to another building. "Math building, along with my twin brother Golden Freddy, but we just call him Goldie."

Cheerfully talking while explaining math, a man with blond hair had a bang sweep across his forehead and down the right side of his face. The hair came down mid neck before sweeping up out to the side. A blue top hat rested on his head as his eyes resembled that of Mari's.

"Your twin?" The boy looked back and forth between both men.

"We were born on the same day minutes part, but I got more of my father's traits while he got mother's."

Jeremy nodded looking back at him. "Who's technically older?"

Freddy pointed back to him. "He is by a few minutes." Crossing his arms he walked off again. "Now we go to meet the PE instructors."

Both walked outside heading to the school's fields and track. They could hear some arguing coming from one of the fields they were approaching.

A man was seeing arguing with a woman. He had messy red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that stopped just above the shoulders, a bang coming across his forehead to the left with pieces of hair coming down the sides. Amber eyes glared at the other arms being waved around.

Glaring back with equally amber eyes, the woman had her arms crossed arguing back with him. Pink hair was pulled up into a ponytail it stopping mid neck, a bang came around to her right side down pass her chin but not too long either.

"And those are Foxy and Mangel."

The brunet boy looked back at them being able to pick out pieces of their argument, something about which PE class was better? He wasn't all that sure. "Are they brother and sister? They look alike."

Freddy chuckled. "They're cousins, and Mangel is a man actually. Not a woman."

"EH?!" Jeremy looked up at the older brunet eyes wide in shock. "No way! She! I mean he looks like a woman!"

"Happens all the time, with their rosy cheeks and makeup they put on their face it's hard to tell the difference."

Something felt off a bit when he said that. "They? Aren't we just talking about Mangel here?"

"Are we? My bad my bad." Smiling, Freddy turned once more from the field. "Now let me show you who you'll be TA-ing for, he's not exactly a senior staff. Came a couple years back, but has proved to be really good in what he does."

Nodding the boy followed the principle once more back into the school, he wondered how this man would be. Was he older than him by a lot? Would he be like those he met so far? Or sort of met, he'd remind himself to properly introduce himself later today or tomorrow. Either way going to be an English major the other would have liked to read right?

"Last but not least, the teacher you'll be TA-ing for."

In another classroom stood a man looking no older than Jeremy was to be honest. Deep blue eyes looked down at a book they seemed to be reading aloud. Short black hair came to just below his ears as the hair was spiked up in the front the rest down. A short beard adorn his face coming up around his mouth connecting with the subtle mustache.

Jeremy couldn't help but stare at the man. So lost in thought he had even missed what his name was. "I-I'm sorry c-can you say that again?"

"His name is Michael Schmidt. 24 years old if I remember correctly, has been teaching here for going on 3 years now? Yeah I think that was correct, our youngest staff that would be considered amongst our senior ones." Freddy turned enough to look at the boy. "Now have any questions?"

Thinking things over the brunet looked back up at the principle. "Um...at the moment I don't have anything. If I do later on I'll make sure to ask."

Freddy nodded as he checked his watch. "Class will be ending soon, this is his last class I believe so once the students leave you can introduce yourself to him."

Jeremy however didn't exactly hear that last part, already too engrossed in the man. Michael Schmidt. To say he wasn't handsome was an understatement, did Jeremy here bat for the other team? Well that was still debatable at the moment. Though the man did look to be trying too hard to seem older than he was. But hey, maybe he was mature for his age?

The bell finally rung as the students came out either heading home or to their final class. Chatter filled the once quiet halls as the students walked about them getting where they needed to go.

Waiting until they all left, the boy went into the classroom.

"Michael."

Looking up from a stack of papers, Michael stared back at the two of them. "Hey Freddy, taking a stroll through the campus?"

"More or less, hate being stuck in the office all day long doing paper work or making calls."

"Don't we all."

Smiling Freddy pulled Jeremy to be in front of him his hands on his shoulders. "So I'm here to introduce your new TA."

Blushing from the sudden pull, the boy looked up at the raven haired man. "I-I'm J-Jeremy F-Fitzgerald..." He held his hand out to him.

He took hold of his hand shaking it back. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michael Schmidt, but call me Mike."

"He'll be starting tomorrow, so make sure to show him how everything works. I explained mostly everything, but if he had any last minute questions and all. Michael here will take care of your needs, don't be afraid to ask anyone of us though okay?"

Jeremy nodded once again up at him.

"Good, I'll leave him in your care then Michael. Have a good day you two." With a final wave the principle walked out of the room leaving the two alone.

Mike leaned back against his desk taking a better look at Jeremy now. "Fresh out of college I would assume right? How old are you?"

"I'm 20 years old."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm legally 20 years old..."

He chuckled. "You sound as if you get that a lot."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You have no idea, I get mistaken as a high school student daily. It really gets annoying."

Mike laughed clutching his stomach a large grin on his face. "I'm so sorry, that would get on anyone's nerves if they had to hear that all the time. But you do look to have a baby face."

Pouting the brunet crossed his arms. "I do not have a baby face!"

"You really do, even now you look like a little kid." Ruffling his hair, the man laughed more the grin growing bigger on his lips.

Huffing the boy looked away. This guy is...I don't know...but he is still nice at least, not a jerk...I think...

"Aw don't be like that I'm only joking Jeremy." Mike chuckled putting his hands back on the desk.

"Uh huh...so tell me how are the staff here? Mr. Fazbear only just showed me who they are and what they looked like"

The man looked up thinking about it. "They are...a wide variety of personalities, hard to really explain them. You would have to talk to them on your own for that, but they are all nice. Until you piss them off that is." He laughed a bit. "I know I do on most a regular bases, at least to Mari anyway."

Jeremy thought back to who that was. "Oh! The really tall one!"

"About 6'10 if I'm not mistaken, the tallest one out of everyone I believe."

"Wow..."

"Yep, very scary to go up against him, but though I do push his buttons to near maximum we are all like a big happy family. In the sense that we look out for one another, being the only high school in this small community."

The brunet was in awe again seeing how carrying Mike looked even if he didn't try to show it.

Pushing off the desk, the man stood straight up in front of the boy towering over him by some inches. "So what brings you to our little town?"

"Oh, well, this was the place my father grew up in. I wanted to come visit after I got my bachelor's degree. So when I learned that there was an TA opening at the school here I jumped on the chance to get it."

Mike smiled ruffling his hair again. "Welcome aboard then Jer, get ready for a lot of crazy wildness."

Jeremy glared back at him when he ruffled his hair, but couldn't help but smile anyway. "Thank you for having me, I hope to learn a lot from you."

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day for everyone. "Well that was the final bell." The raven gathered his things together walking to the door. "Come on, let's walk out to the parking lot as I tell you the basic schedule."

The boy quickly followed after the older man as the other began to explain his schedule. They made it to the parking lot when Mike finished talking.

"So be here by at least 7:30."

"Okay got it."

Looking at his watch, the raven started to count back down from five.

Jeremy blinked his eyes confused as to what he was doing when they stopped walking.

"2...1...Aaaaand." He moved out of the way when a figure dove passed them hitting the ground.

The brunet jumped when he saw someone hit the ground with force.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop that Foxy?"

Pushing up off the ground, the red head man spat out the dirt from his mouth. "Too many times lad, but ye be to sexy not ta' latch on ta'."

Jeremy looked down at the man remembering who he was especially when he heard the name.

"I let it slide the first few time, but when it involved my ass being groped that's when it stops."

"Ay laddie thar booty be extra fine, it be 'ard not ta' grab." Foxy stood up dusting himself off.

Mike rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Still don't want to be ass groped."

"When Foxy claims your booty it's hard not to Mikey." Mangel came up to them his hands on his hips.

She! I mean he's really a man! I can tell now so close up! The brunet thought seeing the man standing next to him.

"Don't need to tell me twice, how about keeping your cousin away from me? It would save me some trouble Mangel."

Foxy wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders leaning more on him. "Don't ye be like tha Mikey, I wouldn't want ta' be away from ye."

The pink haired man chuckled smiling. "I would, but you know what happened the last time I tried to do that."

"I'd gouge ye eyes out Mangel."

"See that, sorry."

Mike groaned pushing at Foxy's chin making the man's head go up. "Foxy down boy down."

"I'm not ye dog!"

"You might as well be with how clingy you are."

Jeremy just stood off to the side being completely ignored just watching things unfold before his eyes. He should be annoyed for being forgotten, but it was just too interesting to watch them all go at it. A bit fun too.

Mike looked back over having remembered that the boy was still there. "Oh, right sorry Jeremy. Foxy, Mangel, this is my new TA Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy, this is Foxy and Mangel."

Foxy and Mangel looked over at the boy.

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts looking back at the three. "H-Hi..."

"Well nice to meet you Jeremy, welcome to Fazbear High School." Mangel held his hand out to him.

"N-Nice to meet you too." He shook the other's hand back. "I hope to get to know everyone here and do a good job."

"The lad be a goody goody."

"Why does he keep talking like that?"

Mangel crossed his arms. "Foxy use to be a child performer where he was a pirate. The accent always stuck with him since."

Foxy growled letting Mike go "Oi I be a very great pirate. I be Captain Foxy! The fearsome pirate tha sail thar Seven Seas!"

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that."

"I'm gonna do more than gouge ye eyes out, I be taken me ol' hook and-" The red head was moving forward towards Mangel when Mike had "accidentally" left his foot out for the man to trip over.

What everyone didn't expect was that he would fall on top of Jeremy knocking the boy to the ground. Mike and Mangel went around to try and help them up when they stop dead in their tracks.

Jeremy's eyes were beyond wide as he stared up at Foxy both of their lips locked in a kiss.

The pink haired man pulled his cousin up off the boy.

"Hey Jer, Jeremy!" The raven pulled him to sit up shaking him.

"My...M-My My..." Cheeks flushed pink the brunet's head got dizzy trying to process what just happened

"Holy fuck you broke the new guy Foxy!"

"Thar be not me fault! Ye tripped me Mike!"

"Well yeah you were being an asshole again holding onto me! It was just some pay back! I didn't expect for you to fall on him!"

"Ye shouldn't have done it anyway!"

Mangel covered his ears from all the shouting.

"Next time don't do it then!"

My first kiiiiss! Uwah what did I get myself into?!


	2. First Day, Second Violation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying this story! Again animatronics design and personality belongs to Blasticheart! Wolfy the wolf belongs purely to Blasticheart!

A deep sigh came from the lips of the boy that drove up to the high school. He was already dreading the school that he just applied a job for, why?

_Ugh...really now on my first day and it wasn't even my first day, I still got something happen to me. That something being my first kiss stolen by a pirate wannabe...why me..._

That's why.

Jeremy Fitzgerald stepped out of his car grabbing his bag; he walked up to the front doors going in. It was about ten til 7:30 so he was good on time, he had always been one to be punctual and will continue to keep to that. The brunet walked around the school again to get a good feel of the place. It was going to take sometime before he memorized the layout of the school, but he would be thorough inside and out.

"Oh! You must be the new TA that Mike got!"

Turning to the sound of the voice, he was met with Chica and Bonnie walking down the hallway to what he believed to be their classrooms. "Y-Yeah...I'm J-Jeremy Fiitzgerald."

Chica came up to him taking hold of both his hands shaking them. "My name is Chica! I teach Home EC!"

Bonnie chuckled. "Chica you're going to pull the boy's arm off."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She let his hands go.

Jeremy took his hands back. "I-It's okay..n-nice to meet you M-Ms. Chica."

"Call me Chica! We all just go by first name it is easier that way. So are you here to see Mike?"

"U-Um..."

"It's who he's a TA for Chica who else would he be here for? Clearly not us!"

The brunet turned to see who he believed to be Goldie and Springtrap coming up to them. Well it was obvious, one looked exactly like Freddy, and the other had that scar he noticed from yesterday.

"Doesn't mean I can't ask him Goldie! Don't ruin my fun so quickly!"

"I would hate to ruin your fun Chica, but the bell will ring for the first class in a good 20 minutes. We better get back to class."

The blond woman whined. "But we have time still!"

"I-I actually need to meet M-Mr. Schmidt in his c-class..."

"Jeremy! Don't do that to us!"

Bonnie rolled his eyes; he took hold of Chica's arm gently tugging it. "That's enough, we need to go as well, or Freddy will get mad at us."

A huff came from the woman as she pouted. "Fine, let's talk again later!" She waved to the brunet going off with Bonnie.

Goldie went up to Jeremy holding out his hand. "Hi! My name is Golden Freddy! Though people call me Goldie, so it is easier to tell the difference from me and my brother. Though we look nothing a like!"

Jeremy took hold of his hand shaking it. "Nice to meet you Goldie."

The blonde pulled over the other man. "And this is Springtrap!"

Springtrap stared at the boy almost glaring down at him.

A small sound came from the young man as he shrunk back from him.

"Oh don't be scared of him!" Goldie pinched at the other man's cheek. "He's actually a big sweet heart under that scowl."

The science teacher swatted the blonde's hand away growling at him.

"Don't growl like an animal Springy, but really he is sweet. So before we distract you even more you probably head over to Mike's room before the students get here."

Jeremy nodded. "I-It was nice to m-meet you b-both." He gave them a small smile before walking off.

So far from the people he met each definitely had their own unique personality to them. He didn't know how to describe them or to say how he felt about them either, nothing ill though...but he still wasn't so sure.

"There you are Jeremy, you know you're late."

"I-I'm sorry M-Mr. Schmidt!"

"I thought I told you to call me Mike, really call me Mike."

"M-Mike, s-sorry though I was talking w-with some of the o-other teachers..."

The raven put down some papers turning to look at him. "Really now? Who did you meet?"

"I met Chica, Goldie, and Springtrap this time."

"Ah, you got the more normal ones...well the hyper ones anyway, but they all mean well. Did Springtrap scare you though?"

"H-He glared at me..."

Mike chuckled fixing up his desk. "Yeah he does that a lot, but he'll open up over time as he gets to know you. Not a bad guy, though never make him mad."

"G-Good to k-know..."

Finishing up his preparations, the teacher pulled the boy in more. "So now to tell you about what will happen when you are here. Classes start at 7:50 each day so always try to get here by 7:30 the latest. Being the TA you'll be just watching and learning for the first couple of weeks to see how things go. I'll show you other activities that you will do, basically grading papers, interacting with the students and whatnot. Eventually you will teach the class as I watch you. Nothing out of the ordinary for TA, think you can handle it?"

Jeremy had listened closely to Mike's instructions and guidelines finding it all relatively easy. He nodded his head to the man. "Yeah I should be able to handle it just fine."

The older man ruffled the boy's hair. "Perfect, class is just about to begin so stay up here until I introduce you to the class then you can take that desk in the back of the room and watch."

Nodding, the brunet heard the main bell ring, let his first real day of the job begin. He saw many students pass the hall most coming into the classroom taking their seat in the various of spots in the room. Not before getting looks along the way as they came in. Jeremy could tell they were thinking he had to be a new student, with his "childlike" face everyone always thought he was a new student. It irritated him to no end, but could he really blame them?

"Alright class settle down." Mike closed the door once the second bell rang. "Now all of you must notice the new face in the room. And before anyone asks, no, he isn't a new student." Coming over, the man placed his hand on Jeremy's back. "This is my new TA."

"M-My name is J-Jeremy Fitzgerald. I-I hope to get to know you all..."

"He looks too much like a student to be a TA, like he stepped off the bus to a middle school." The first voice sounded very doubtful.

"But he's still so cute that I could pinch his wittle chweeks!" A second voice cooed.

Jeremy looked for the voices that said those things seeing some laughter from two students.

One was a young man, he had dark blue hair where on the right side was buzzed cut. Coming to the left the hair flipped over coming down to mid neck. Dark blue eyes rolled at what the other said. A young woman sat next to him snickering at what was said. She had blond hair with a long bang coming down the right side of her face to her shoulder. The rest was pulled up into a fairly long ponytail that was sticking straight up, light pink eyes took glances at him. Both of them had makeup on similar to what he saw on Mangel.

"Bon Bon quit with the snark remarks. You too Chia."

"I told you it is just Bon!"

"Right, totally what your birth certificate says about that."

Bon glared at the teacher while Chia still snickered next to him. "Stop laughing stupid bird! Fred shut her up!"

Another man sat in front of Bon, he had slightly lighter brown hair that went down to mid neck then fanning out to the sides sticking up. A bang came down the left side of his face as a top hat sat on his head, light blue eyes turned to stare at the other man. "I'm no part of this."

_They all have makeup on their faces...Looks like Mangel's makeup too...but not as much as the older man. This is just like...blush marks? Two red dots on their upper cheeks...Though looking at them they all seem really familiar..._

"Alright, everyone settle down settle down. Jeremy take you seat now as we begin class."

"Y-Yes Mr. S-Schmidt..." Nodding, the brunet went to the back of the classroom taking a seat at the desk back there pulling out his things setting them on the desk.

The class began with Mike taking roll and starting up a lesson they must had started before. Scraping of pencils against paper was the only thing heard besides from Mike's talking.

To say that he wasn't expecting this would be an understatement. Now Jeremy was impressed by the student's actual desire to listen and learn. It was a small community and to see that they still tried to learn was impressive. But that wasn't what he was truly fascinated with. Instead he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mike, the way the man talked and commanded a form of authority to the class so they would listen to him.

"You're staring at the teacher so intently new guy."

"Your face is gonna stick that way too."

Jeremy jumped a bit at the new noise pulling him from his thoughts looking at where the new voices came from.

Two girls were looking back at him. One had long brown hair coming down to her lower back brown eyes staring at him. The other had shorter black hair that came up to mid back with blond highlights in it; brown eyes also looked back at him.

"S-Shouldn't you two be p-paying a-attention?"

"We should..."

"But you are more fun to mess with, or at least talk to."

"O-Okay...what are your names then?"

The girls giggled softly.

"Oops, our bad. My name is Cassie, and that's my friend Alexandra."

"But you can call me Alex."

Jeremy nodded to the both of them taking glances at Mike to make sure he hadn't spot them yet. "Nice to meet you both, but you really should be paying attention to the lesson before Mr. Schmidt catching us talking."

"Don't worry about him he never notices us here in the back."

"Especially with us, he knows we pay attention and do all our work efficiently."

"O-Okay, but really go back to paying attention. Maybe we can talk another time not during class."

Both girls sighed sadly.

"Fiiiiine Mr. TA Jeremy." Cassie turned back in her seat.

"But we are gonna talk again, tends to get boring back here." Alex turned back in her seat as well mildly going back to focusing on the teacher.

What exactly did he get himself into? Jeremy leaned back in his chair sighing softly to himself. He was sure gonna have some fun here wasn't he?

The day went on as it came to lunch now, the students packed their things and went out to get their lunch.

Getting up, the TA collected his things that he would need for his own lunch.

"Hey Jer!"

Said boy looked up to see Mike coming over to him. "Mr. Schmidt."

"Seriously call me Mike, sheesh don't need to be so formal. The staff eats in the lunch room, come join us and get to know everyone else."

"Oh I do but I need to go get my lunch. I forgot to make it this morning so I now need to go get some."

Mike wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulders. "Don't worry about that, our school's cook will make us lunch. Wolfy makes some really great pizza and what not."

"Wolfy?"

"Haven't met him? Then we should have you come meet him then!" Pulling the boy, Mike led them to the cafeteria dodging the students in the hall.

Jeremy let himself be pulled along seeing that he wouldn't be able to stop the man even if he wanted to. He saw the many lockers and halls they passed by before ending up in the cafeteria.

The place was fairly big but also small making it very cosy and nice place for students to get lunch and hang out. Making out a figure behind a counter, Jeremy could see that it had to be the person named Wolfy.

Wolfy had short grey hair just below his ear with a blue plaided bandana holding his hair back. Bangs came down to the right side stopping just above his mouth, pale, almost white, blue eyes glanced over the students as they passed by to get their food.

Mike pulled them over into the kitchen coming up to the cook. "Hey Wolfy! Can we have some of those pizzas of yours?"

Turning his head, Wolfy saw the two before giving a nod quickly getting some plates with pizza on them.

"Thanks! By the way this is my new TA Jeremy Fitzgerald! Jeremy this is our school cook Wolfy."

"N-Nice to meet you Wolfy." Jeremy held his hand out to shake his only to be handed a plate with his pizza on it.

"Same to you." He handed Mike his turning back to the students.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't talk much and is quite shy." Mike pulled the brunet out now taking him to the staff lunch room.

In all honesty the brunet really wasn't expecting to see what he saw when he entered that room. First off the room was extremely nice, like holy crap was it nice not what he expected for the teacher lounge he assumed it was. Secondly what they walked into was a near death match between Springtrap and Goldie!

"Sweet where are the bets lying this time?" Mike walked around it calmly pulling the shocked boy along.

"Me money be on thar Springy lad." Foxy commented eating.

"No way Goldie has it all the way." Bonnie countered.

"Pft, you wish Springtrap totally has this!" Jonas called from across the room.

"Excuse you, Goldie will wins hands down! Go Goldie!" Chica cheered from the side.

"Oooo tough one...I'll have to put my bet on Goldie this time." Mike ate his pizza watching the two wrestle on the ground.

Jeremy was horrified at the sight, but even more at how the others weren't even trying to stop it! "W-Why are you guys watching?! W-We have to stop them! Eeep!" He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Freddy chuckled pulling his hand back. "Calm down Jeremy, this is normal, usually we have Foxy and Mangel going at it. But really it's all good fun, and everyone gets a kick out of it. The worst that happened was Foxy getting a broken nose, other than that some bruises here and there."

"B-But but!"

"Relax, we're all still good friends here, Springtrap tends to take his anger out easily this way, very healthy and Goldie is more than happy to help him with this. So long as it is fun for him he could care less what they did. Now you can join in the fun with the betting or just watch and eat away." Freddy patted his head before going off standing with Bonnie and Chica.

The young TA still couldn't wrap his head around what was going on, though his eyes couldn't help but watch the two wrestle. Everyone did seem to have fun though, and really how could he mess with that? After sometime the wrestling ended with Springtrap being the winner.

"Hell yeah! Up top!" Jonas high fived Foxy as the others paid up.

"Noooo! Goldie! Why did you give it to him?!" Chica whined paying up.

"Man didn't think he'd throw it over." Mike chuckled also paying up.

Well, he had to admit everyone seemed okay with it, even Springtrap was helping up a giddy Goldie who talked with him as if nothing happened. Jeremy really couldn't understand these people. Going back to nibbling on his pizza, he noticed something when Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stood together chatting. They looked familiar...just without the...ah! "Ah! I knew you look familiar!"

The three turned to his direction upon seeing him pointing at them.

"You look like those three students in Mike's class! Um um...oh! Bon, Chia, and...Fred I believe!"

"You mean our siblings?" Bonnie responded first.

"They're your siblings?!"

"Uh huh, they're our younger brother or sister." Chica said next in between bites.

"Wait...so that's what you meant when I question Mangel about his makeup Freddy?"

"You questioned my makeup?"

"No one asked ye Mangel!"

"Both of you stop it!" Chica intervened before their fighting could start.

"But I didn't even say anything yet!"

Freddy chuckled once again giving him a smile. "Maybe."

"Oh you've met our cute adorable little brother?" Goldie came over jumping on Freddy a bit arms wrapped around his neck as he was looking over his shoulder.

The principal almost scowled at the action his twin brother did. "You know he hates being called that."

"Well he is that no matter what."

Jeremy was starting to get confused. "So wait...they are your siblings who just happen to wear makeup?"

"That weird to you Jeremy?"

"No no! J-Just surprising..." Shrinking back, he held his plate closer to himself.

Mike came over patting his back. "Hey he didn't know don't be so hard on him, he's learning and it's only his second day. Give him some slack."

"You're suppose to be teaching him Michael."

"And I am, one thing at a time."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch for them all. The teachers began to clean up before going back to their classrooms.

"Come on Jer, back to class." Mike ruffled his hair going out.

Jeremy sighed heavily following the man out and back to class. The day went by as it did with the morning classes. Watching Mike, taking notes on the lessons, class behavior, etc. Soon Mike's last class came to an end, the kids going out either heading to their last class or even home themselves.

"Hey Jeremy can you quickly run to the library and put these books away?" Mike came up to the brunet holding a stack of books. "I've been called into a meeting and these are due today."

"Oh, yeah I can do that." He nodded taking the books.

"Great! The library is in between the Math and History building!" Mike waved back to him running out of the room.  Jeremy took a deep breath, "Okay then..."

It took sometime to find the library but he managed easily enough. He looked around to see if the librarian was in.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Well I'll be figuring this out on my own then..." Luckily enough, the brunet knew how most school libraries usually were laid out so he found where the books he needed to return had to be. Though one problem now pegged him. "Of course on the top shelf..." He knew being short would be his up most downfall.

_What could I use...aha! A chair to the rescue!_ Smiling happily, the boy got the chair bringing it over to the book shelf. He took the books in both hands ready to climb up when he felt something...grab his ass?!

"Much more firm than I thought it would be."

"Gah!" Jeremy dropped the books turning around to be faced with a torso? He trailed his eyes way up to see such a tall man! Wait...he looked familiar...though the purple tear marks and rosy cheeks were new...

"Sorry did I scare you? Pardon me it was just too hard to resist feeling some of your ass there."

"A-Ah...y-you're..."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry I even forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mari the school's senior staff History teacher." Mari smiled holding his hand out to him.

Reaching out slowly, he took hold of his hand. "J-Jeremy F-Fitzgerald..."

"Mike's new TA then? It is a pleasure to meet you then." Mari reached down picking up the books. "Sorry for making you drop these." He easily put them away on the top shelf.

"I-It's okay...t-thank you."

"The least I could do, that all you were required to do?"

Jeremy nodded his head, not even realizing that a blush had came to his cheeks.

Mari smiled down at him. "Then you must run along." He put an arm on one side of Jeremy's head leaning down closer to his face trapping the brunet against the bookshelf. "Though I must say you are really cute." Mari took hold of his chin.

If his blush wasn't visible before, holy hell was it visible now, and dark too. "I-I n-need to g-go n-now..."

"Ah, of course." His smile still present, the tall man kissed close to the boy's lips as he slapped his ass. "A great pleasure meeting you Jeremy~" Mari straighten up a sly smile on his lips. "Hope to talk with you again soon." He waved before walking off.

Jeremy's legs trembled as he leaned against the bookshelf covering his mouth. _Oh not again!!! Argh! First I got my first kiss taken by a pirate! Now I got ass groped and slapped by a tall, perverted history teacher! Did I mention they're still handsome as hell? Gah! Why is this happening to me?! What's next stripping for a ride home?!_


	3. My Savior! ...Maybe Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying it! Also another disclaimer! The fox/dog you see in the drawing the original design doesn't belong to us! It belongs to its rightful owner!

_ _

_Well...fuck me sideways..._

Jeremy stared at the man in front of him mouth a gape at what he was being asked, what was he being asked?

"I told you, strip for me and I'll give you a ride home."

That. Hell. No.

A man stood in front of him arm crossed with a grin on his face. His purple hair came up in the front forming a spike up of hair, a hat covered his hair but let the bangs come out in the front. In the back the hair sweep up almost hitting the top of the hat. Grey eyes watched the brunet waiting for him to move.

"No...No not that desperate."

"It's a good hour walk to the nearest bus station. And you live farther out don't you? Driving would be the best."

"I...I don't mind some walking."

"Well you got out late, and you wouldn't make it for the last bus. Come on just a little strip isn't too bad. Just the two of us."

"H-How are you the janitor again?"

"Me being a janitor has nothing to do with you needing a ride. And I do have another side job that I need to get to so you gonna give me a little something or will you be walking all the way home?"

Jeremy bit his lip thinking about it; he really needed to get home badly and he can't afford to walk all the way home. But to strip for this man? Has it really come down to this?

"Well?"

A sigh came from his mouth. "Fine fine..." Slowly the brunet set his things down taking off his shirt.

It has been about three weeks since he's been a TA here, he's learned the students names and has been even trusted to grade papers now. Which was why he stayed late today because there was so many papers to grade and they kept seeming to pile up higher the more he went. Now he was paying that price by having to strip for the janitor?! Why?!

Grinning the man watched him take his shirt all the way off showing his upper body which wasn't too flabby, but not all that toned up. More like a kids still, but that could always change. "Now your pants."

Jeremy blushed deeply looking down, he still couldn't believe he was doing this to a man he didn't know the name to! He reached down about to take his belt off when he was saved by his new savior!

"William what the fuck?"

"Mr. Schmidt what a surprise to see you here! I figured you would have gone home by now." The man now known as William grinned back over at the raven haired teacher who just came out of the building.

Mike looked at the two, between the grinning janitor and his near in tears TA that he came out at the right time. "Okay William leave the poor boy alone, meaning go home before I tell Freddy what you were gonna do to him."

"Come on Mike this could be a good chance for the both of us!" William put his arm around his shoulders. "It wouldn't even take that-"

"Nope." Mike took his arm off from around him. "Go William."

Sighing, the purple haired man shrugged walking off to his car, not before taking a glance back at Jeremy winking to him. "Until next time little TA~" He grinned getting into the car.

Mike shook his head turning to face him. "Hey sorry about that, are you al-"

"Mike! T-Thank you!!!" Jeremy tackled the man into a hug holding him tightly.

Taken off guard, the teacher managed to keep his balance before he could fall to the ground. He looked down at him gently patting his back. "You know this is probably why people think of you as a child." He chuckled. "So what exactly happened?"

Sniffing, Jeremy looked back up at him some tears in his eyes. "U-Uh well...W-William caught me out h-here needing a r-ride home...s-so he said if I stripped h-he'd give it to m-me..."

"Yeah never take anything from William, seriously, he'll exploit everything." Mike went over picking up the brunet's things holding the shirt out to him. "You also need to stand up for yourself too, or you'll be trampled over a lot."

He took the shirt quickly slipping it back on. "O-Okay..."

"Where do you live Jeremy? I'll give you a ride home."

"W-Well I live over the bridge in the apartments."

"Yikes, the bridge is closed in the evening...wait you don't live in town?"

Jeremy bit his lip. "I-I don't have the m-money to get an apartment here..."

"That's about an hour drive at most...but you don't have a car either...shit man that's an hour at least by bus then another hour walking."

"U-Uh huh...b-but I don't m-mind I-wah!" The boy was grabbed by the hand being dragged along to a car.

Mike brought him over to his car putting his things in the back seat pushing the brunet into the front passenger seat.

"W-Wait Mike!"

The man didn't listen as he got in the driver's seat starting the car.

"Mike listen I can find another way home really you don't have to-"

"You'll come back to my house."

"What?! No I couldn't possibly!"

"You don't have a choice Jer, I'm not gonna let you spend the night out here on the street. You're staying the night at my home and that is final." Mike pulled out of the parking lot heading back to his home.

Jeremy grew quiet at what Mike said seeing that he really doesn't have a say in anything that will happen to him. He looked down at his lap before out the window, he's been saving up hoping to get an apartment in town so he'd be closer to the school but he just hasn't had the money. Even with the part time jobs he does over the weekend he's barely making ends meet.

Mike glanced over at the brunet seeing him look out the window. He felt bad for snapping a bit, but could he really just leave him out on the streets? Though he could make it up to the boy at least for his snappy behavior...oh! He knew what to do.

As buildings pass them by they finally came up to a small one story house, the brunet looked at how nice it was and well kept. But why a house for one man?

"This is my home, come on." The raven stepped out of the car going around to help Jeremy out. He got their things as well leading him up to the house.

"Um Mike? I don't mean to sound rude and all but why do you have a hou-"

Just as the door opened a loud bark came from the inside of the house, Jeremy was near tackled to the ground by a large dog that came out.

"Whoa down boy! Down boy!" Mike put the things in the house coming back out to pull the dog off the brunet.

Jeremy was very surprised by the dog that just near tackled him to the ground. "You have a dog Mike?"

"Yeah, sorry didn't mean for him to scare you, his name is Mikey."

"Mikey?"

"Long story, but he's a rare mix breed, not sure of what kind has such rich red fur."

Mikey came back over licking Jeremy.

"Gah! T-Tongue!"

"Yeah, also has a really long tongue, like I said not sure on the breed, but really nice and caring little guy."

Eventually the young man got use to Mikey to the point of even petting him; soon all three of them went into the house. Jeremy couldn't help but look around seeing the interior in it's simple decor; he could tell that there should be a lot of changes.

"So I have an guest room for you to use, there is bathroom across the hall from you and I can find some extra clothes for you to borrow. You are pretty small, but I'll have clothing enough for you to wear. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll make us some dinner?"

Mikey barked pushing Jeremy to the bathroom.

"B-But Mike!"

"Don't worry about it Jer! Just take a shower!"

Jeremy couldn't even argue when Mikey kept pushing him to what he believed to be the bathroom. He sighed opening the door. "Okay okay...thank you Mikey." Jer petted him seeing the dog walk off. "Well...I guess this is better than going with William..." He turned the shower on as he took his clothing off.

_But what I don't understand is why would Mike take me in so easily...I could have found a place to stay...Though...I'm not all complaining..._ A blush came to his cheeks as he got into the shower.

The boy didn't want to admit it, but over this whole time, the more he got to know the other man, he began to have feelings for him. A first he didn't think he swung that way, but after the physical attraction, just seeing and learning how the raven is his feelings just grew. Now he admits that he likes Mike, yet the other has yet to show any interest; until now anyway.

Water hit Jeremy as he stood there thinking on why Mike still brought him to his home.

"Jeremy, I brought a towel and some clothes for you. I'll set them down here, dinner should be ready by the time you finish."

He snapped out of his thoughts when hearing Mike's voice. "O-Okay! I'll be out soon!" The TA went back to washing himself needing to stop thinking about unnecessary things and just let things go as they will. He was happy just being with him and hanging out when they could.

_Yeah...just let things go as they should and see how it plays out...it may turn out good._ With the new found determination, Jeremy quickly finished taking the shower turning it off. He stepped out grabbing the towel drying himself off, he took the clothing looking at them.

"Pretty small even for him...must be some old clothing." The boy quickly redressed in the new clothing which consisted of some underwear, sweats, and a big shirt. Once he finished he went out of the bathroom heading back to the kitchen.

"Hey Jeremy how was the bath?"

"I-It was good, but you r-really didn't have to let me take one..."

"Nonsense Jer wasn't gonna let you not take a shower after a long day at school. Really stop worrying about if you are bothering me because you aren't." Mike stirred the contents of the pot as he opened some cabinets. "Now if you don't mind setting the table I need to get Mikey's food."

"Yeah I can do that." Jeremy went to the open cabinets to take out the plates to set the table.

Mike filled a dog bowl of food for Mikey setting it down next to his water bowl. "Eat up Mikey." He smiled seeing the dog eat away at the food. Going back the raven sees that the table was all set for them. "Thanks Jer, take a seat I'll serve you your food."

"Okay." Jeremy took a seat waiting for Mike to come over and serve the food.

"I hope you don't mind chicken stew."

"I-I don't mind, I like it a lot actually!"

"Really? Then I hope you enjoy mine then. It's pretty simple nothing too much to it, but still has its own unique flavor to it." Mike smiled as he poured some of the soup into the bowls on the table.

Jeremy looked down at the bowl both surprised and mouth agape. It looked a lot better than he thought it would, Mike never did peg him the cooking type. Yet this did look appetizing, even made his stomach growl.

Mike chuckled at the blush on the boy's cheeks; he took a seat across from him. "Please eat Jeremy, don't have to wait for me."

He didn't need to be told twice as he immediately dug into the food as if there was no tomorrow.

_Wow he really does act like a kid, no wonder people mistake him for one. But can't deny that he is cute like that._ The teacher slowly ate watching the other eat finding it very entertaining to watch.

After sometime Jeremy finished his food with a big sigh feeling quiet full having even asked for seconds.

"You ate as if you never had before, do you eat very little?"

"U-Uh...y-yeah I don't eat all that much, save food and whatnot."

"Hm...mind helping me with the dishes?"

"O-Of course!" The brunet picked up his dishes taking them to the sink to wash.

Mike took his dishes as well bringing them over. He filled the sink up with soapy water and started to wash them. "Have you adjusted well to the school?"

"Yeah I have, they are all really nice, though the can be quite crazy...That uh...Mari I believe, he often tries to be with me and hang out. N-Not that it is bad or anything, I just didn't think he would want to hang out with someone like me. But he's very calm and gentleman like, though often shows his...hatred for you."

A laugh escaped the man's lips as he passed the clean dishes to Jeremy to dry. "Oh yeah, that sounds about right. He particularly hates the puns I do. But I usually do it only to annoy him."

"Really? How come?"

"Because, he can't help but stick with my puns." Mike held up the plate with sticky food to it.

Jeremy stared back at him, he continued to dry the plates rolling his eyes. "I can see why he would hate you."

"Fuck you that was funny." Mike grinned washing the dishes again chuckling.

"Uh huh, sure it is." The brunet smiled a bit setting the dried dishes off to the side.

"It totally is! You just need to hear more of them."

"Please I heard enough from the one."

"Nonsense! No one can have enough of them!"

"Mari does."

"Mari's a buzz kill don't listen to him!"

Jeremy laughed smiling a bit at Mike.

The raven smiled back glad to see that he was at least loosening up. Time went on as they eventually finished cleaning and putting the dishes away. Both of them talked more as they cleaned up the kitchen just getting to know one another more.

"Well it's getting late, if you head back to the bathroom right across from it is the guest room. My room is at the end of the hall on your right."

"Okay, thank you again for letting me stay the night Mike...I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that, I'm happy to help when I can."

"That's very kind of you Mike...then I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'll have some nice breakfast for us."

Jeremy smiled; he waved before going off.

Mike turned putting the food away that being the last thing to do in the kitchen. He felt that the boy was hiding something from him, he didn't know what, but he was going to find out soon enough. Though over all getting to know him more wouldn't be so bad, having another friend would be great.

"He found the room okay right? I shouldn't worry but I should go check...Where did Mikey run off to also?" The raven shrugged before going off to the guest room. He gave a quick knock before opening the door. "Jer? Were you able to find the-"

The brunet turned half way to look at Mike in his hands the shirt he was once wearing. He was now shirtless again.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Mike came into the room.

"No it's fine, did you need something?"

"I wanted to make sure you found the room is all. Was there something wrong with the shirt?"

"Oh no, well, a bit big yes but I don't really mind. It's just in the summer I don't tend to sleep with a shirt on it being all hot."

"It's fall."

Jeremy pouted. "Still hot to me..."

Mike chuckled patting his back. "Sorry, it's fine if you don't sleep with it on."

Mikey had been wandering the house whining while searching for his master. He eventually came to the guest bedroom seeing Mike's back. Wagging his tail, Mikey ran over jumping on his back.

As other Mike was about to talk more he felt someone push at his back. "Ah!" He fell forward knocking Jeremy down to the ground with him. Mike groaned rubbing his head. "Are you okay-?" He looked down instantly stopping what he was gonna say.

Jeremy rubs his head from the impact to the ground, the shirt got knocked out of his hands flying somewhere else. The boy looked back up seeing Mike was pinning him to the ground. He instantly blushed deeply realizing their position and that he was half naked as well!

Mike lightly blushed seeing Jeremy as he was just staring at him not moving at all.

_H-He's on top of me! What do I do what do I do?!_ The brunet continued to blush deeply up at him.

_Wasn't planning for this..._ The raven glanced back to see Mikey on his back his tail swishing back and forth looking at them innocently. _Thanks Mikey...thanks..._ He looked back at the boy's blushing face. _Oh things are gonna get awkward..._


	4. In Trouble Now, Give Up?

Jeremy scribbled down notes in his notebook from his seat at the back of the class room. Though his mind kept going back to last night, which caused him to get distracted and his cheeks to turn bright pink.

"You know you're pretty obvious."

Jumping from the sound, the brunet turned seeing the two girls, Alex and Cassie, looking at him again. "W-What?"

"He doesn't even know."

"Oh my gosh is he the oblivious one?"

"C-Can one of you t-tell me what i-is going o-on?" Jeremy kept looking between the two.

Alex glanced at Cassie before looking back at him. "It's still pretty obvious, you like someone."

"W-What?!"

"Mr. Fitzgerald."

Jeremy looked up seeing Mike tap his arm with the book he was reading from. "Y-Yes sir?"

"Please keep your voice down, hate to have to treat you like a student."

"Yes sir..." The boy lowered his head bowing a bit hearing Mike continue on.

"So it is true." Cassie continued on from before.

"You both already got me in trouble."

"Actually you did that yourself."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, I...might like someone so what?"

"Who is it?"

"Do they go to this school?"

"A teacher?"

"A student?"

"Ooo a scandal teacher student relationship Cass!"

"That would be fun to see!"

_How are they talking so quietly yet they're practically yelling to one another? I don't get girls._ Jeremy watches the two talk before he noticed they were staring at him.

".....What?"

"So?!"

"You gonna tell us who?"

The brunet blinked. "Why would I do that?"

"Aww come on Mr. TA man you can't leave us hanging!"

"We promise we won't tell them, we'll even help you!"

Jeremy bit his lip, could he really trust some teenage girls to help him? Well it would be better asking one of the teachers. Sure he's gotten to be friends with all of the teachers here at Fazbear High, but their personalities...do clash. Don't get him wrong they're all wonderful people, more or less, but wouldn't really help him much in this situation.

"Weeeeell?" Both girls asked looking at him more.

He softly sighed. "I...sort of...like Mike a bit...sort of."

"Yes! Pay up."

"Damn." Cassie handed Alex five bucks.

"Did you both just bet?"

"I bet that you would like Mike, while she said Mari."

"Hey they hang out together just about the same amount as he does with Mike."

_Not willingly sometimes but you don't want to make that man mad..._

"Admit it you're happy now that you can keep the sexy history teacher for yourself."

"Shut up..."

The brunette giggled hugging her friend. "So cute Cassie."

Jeremy softly smiled to the two, maybe they're not as bad as he thought they would be.

"Anyway down to business, how far have you gone?"

"Pardon?"

"Like do you talk, have phone numbers, gone on dates, over to others houses what spill it man."

"W-Well we text sometimes...talk h-here at school...a-and I've been o-over to his house...once..."

"Better than I thought, okay first let's establish that Mike is oblivious as hell and would need to take a truck to the face to realize anything. So we need a plan. Jeremy give us your phone number and we'll call you for the first part of our plan tonight. We have a lot of things to do tonight Cass."

"Finally, I've been really bored lately, don't worry Mr. TA sir we'll have Mike falling for you in no time."

"T-Thank you, I appreciate the help."

Alex smiled to him. "It's no problem, we're happy to help. No you have to be ready for whatever we tell you okay?"

He nodded just as the bell rang for class being over.

"We'll call you tonight then with the plans."

"Bye bye Jeremy!" Both girls waved before going off already talking to one another.

The brunet waved back watching them leave; he was about to sit down when a book slammed down on his desk causing him to jump. He looked up seeing Mike in front of him arms crossed not looking happy.

"Mr. Fitzgerald I can't tolerate disruption in my class, nor the distraction of my students."

"I-I'm s-sorry sir I-"

"No need, besides since you are the only TA here besides some student ones you'll be taking a trip."

"T-Trip?"

"The other teachers need help as well, and since it seems like you don't need to be doing any work here you'll go to them whenever needed. And you do not return here until all their needs are satisfied."

Jeremy gulped. "Y-Yes s-sir..."

"Good." Mike turned around. "Pack your things, Springtrap needs you first." He walked off.

Holding back tears, the boy went getting his things together. _So much for last night...but he does have a point...still doesn't mean he has to be so mean about it..._ Packing the last of his things, Jeremy got up heading out of the room. He slowly made his way over to the science building and to Springtrap's room.

"S-Springtrap?"

The dirty blond turned seeing Jeremy by the door.

"I-I've been sent to help you?"

He waved him over leading him to the back of the room; he then showed him a messy cabinet. "Clean and organized."

"O-Okay." Jeremy set his things down rolling up his sleeves a bit, he stared at the cabinet a bit more to come up with a plan.

Feeling satisfied he got to work on the thing; he started by taking everything out setting them out on a table that was at the back of the room. He did his best to keep quiet as the class went on. After everything was taken out he worked to cleaning it all up wiping it down. Jeremy wiped the sweat from his forehead when the whole cabinet was clean. The boy smiled as he went over to clean the different items that was in the cabinet: microscopes, tools, slides, burners, etc.

_No one can clean up after themselves? Sheesh and these are suppose to be seniors._ Jeremy cleaned up each item before putting them back into the cabinet organizing which shelf had what items. A little after the bell rang the brunet finished cleaning and organizing the thing.

"All done..."

"Looks good."

Jeremy jumped again turning around to seeing Springtrap behind him. "R-Really?"

He nodded as he closed the cabinet. "Chica."

The boy nodded collecting his things. "I-If you need help again don't be afraid to call me over." He called out to the man before walking out; he headed over to Chica's room getting there just before the next bell rang.

"Jeremy! Thank goodness you came! Help!"

Before him stood a large mess of what looked like cake batter and a lot of flour. Jeremy stared at the huge mess before him. _Oh I'm gonna be here the rest of the day..._

*}*{*

Jeremy groaned when he landed on his bed. Today turned out to be longer especially with having to help Chica clean up all the mess the students, and her, made that whole day. But he did learn some good cooking tips, help for him to cook here at home rather than him eating out all the time.

Still though, that shit was hard to clean.

"I'm too tired to take a shower...but I probably should...ugh..." He forced himself up off the bed going to take a quick shower.

Now he had sometime to think over what had happened throughout the day. He got two girls to help him with his love life. The man he liked now seems to hate him and has sent him away to be a TA for the other teachers. This in turned made him question if he should like this man at all.

Sounds about right.

"Is it really worth it now...I mean he doesn't even-" He stopped short when he heard his phone ringing. Quickly stopping the water, Jeremy got a towel wrapping it around his waist getting out. The brunet went over grabbing his phone answering it. "Hello?"

"Eeeey Mr. TA man! Hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Well not like I wanted to have a full shower anyway."

"Oh we're so sorry Jeremy!"

He chuckled. "It's fine, am I on speaker?"

"Yes you are Jer."

"But it's only me and Cass so don't worry. So before we start telling the plan what happened the rest of the day?"

A sigh came from the brunet's lips as he sat down on the bed. "Honestly not all that good."

"Uh oh."

"Crap, what happened?"

"Well...Mike got mad at me because I was distracting you both...then he basically sent me away to help the other teachers before I can come back to his class."

"Well fuck."

"Cassie."

"What? You know our plan is all screwed over."

"No, just delayed, we can work around this."

Jeremy listened to them talk a bit before deciding to speak up. "Listen, it really was nice of you both to do all of this for me, but maybe you should stop."

"What why?"

He sighed again. "I don't think he'd be the one for me...maybe I should try for someone else..."

It was quiet for a while before a scoff came from the other end along with laughter.

The brunet raised an eyebrow hearing their laughter. "Um..."

"Oh that was a good one Mr. TA sir."

"Nice try."

"But I'm not-"

"You think we don't notice the looks you give Mike? We know you like him a lot Jeremy, and we will help you get in his pants."

A deep blush came to his cheeks when he heard that. "W-What?! I-I d-don't!"

"Riiiight, course you don't." Both girls said giggling.

Jeremy kept blushing rubbing his neck. "L-Let's start w-with getting a-a relationship f-first...."

"There we go Mr. TA!"

"Yeah you can't give up just yet! So now we have to rethink our attack plan. How many teachers did you do today?"

"Only two."

"Two? This whole day?"

"Springtrap and Chica."

Alex and Cassie groaned.

"That makes sense."

"Kay so that leaves Goldie, Bonnie, Mari, Foxy, Mangle, Wolfy, and maybe Freddy, Jonas and William who knows."

"He only said teachers."

"Teachers means everybody."

"So we have a long way to go."

Jeremy sighed pushing back his hair. "Do we?"

"That we do."

"But don't worry we can do this."

The brunet listened to them talk again on a new plan. _They're really determined to do this...and it really is sweet of them though they never really had to do any of this...But...if maybe I can have a chance to be with him I guess I'll give it a try. Especially after all the things these girls are doing for me...I owe them that much._

"Jeremy!"

"Are you listening to us?!"

"Yeah yeah girls I am." He smiled. "So what's the plan?"


	5. Competition Ahead! ...Why Though?

Mike groaned running a hand through his hair. It had only been what, two days since he let Jeremy be a TA for the other teachers? Not only has it felt quiet around his class again, he was beginning to regret how mean he was to the boy. Well he wouldn't call it mean, he was right in what he said, but he could have delivered it in a nicer way.

_Though he wouldn't think that I'm a mean person right? ....Well I'm mean there's no doubt in that, but I'm not a jerk all the time. If anything I don't want him to think I'm a jerk to him. He's actually a friend that I want to get to know more._

A sigh escaped the raven's lips as he stood when the bell rang for class to begin. "Alright class settle down. Open your text books to page 106."

The class listened as the lesson began.

Mike read from the book even having some of the other students read as well, but his mind kept traveling back to the brunet TA of his. He needed to find a good time to at least apologize to him. There shouldn't be more confusion or conflict between them, Jeremy hadn't even talked to him let alone look his way this past two days!

_I know I probably deserved it but come on! Was he that mad that he wasn't gonna talk to me at all?! This is another reason why people would see him like a child and-!_

"Helloooo Mr. Schmidt! Earth to teacher!"

The sound of a voice brought him out of his thoughts as he turned around...wait...when was he facing away from his students to begin with?

"You're writing weird stuff again on the board Mike."

It was Bon and Chia who were talking to him. He turned to look back at the board seeing that he was writing indeed weird stuff. "The fuck...." What in the world was he looking at? Sighing, Mike began to clean the board of his jumble of words hearing the students snicker behind him. "Haha very funny. Bon Bon! Why don't you continue reading then?"

"How many times do I have to tell you just Bon! And what I do?!"

"Because I feel evil that's why, continue reading."

The boy groaned as he stood continuing to read where Mike left off.

Both Alex and Cassie looked at Mike before taking a quick glance at one another a knowing smile coming to their lips.

Something new they could definitely add to their plan.

Mike looked down at the book following along with his reading, he didn't even know he got so distracted that he started to write all of that crap. He couldn't even understand it! And most of the time he did! But what bothered him the most was that he was distracted by thinking of Jeremy.

_Ugh, my head is gonna hurt the more I think about it...I should just forget about it for now and just focus on teaching, I'll try making sense of it later._

Time passed and classes began to end, Mike had successfully stayed focused but in between classes his mind would wander back. Why? Why was he thinking so much about it? Was it guilt? At this rate it surely seems like it.

"Okay class open your books and work on page 120, answer the questions to the passage and do the short essay response."

Groans could be heard around the class as they moved to open the book.

"Hey Mike!"

The teacher turned his head to see Jonas standing near the door waving him over. He walked over to the man. "Hey Jonas need something?"

"Well I'm here to tell you that Freddy wants to see you in his office."

"Right now?"

"Don't worry I'll watch over your class."

"You sure you can handle it? And not be on the phone the whole time?"

"Whaaaat? You all don't give me enough credit! I'll be fine just gooo!" Jonas pushed Mike out closing the door behind him.

Mike sighed shaking his head. "Good luck with that Jonas." He walked off.

Now out of the class his mind began to wander once more, today must have been the most it has in a long time. _Okay okay I got to seriously calm myself down...like a lot. I'm probably over reacting and it's just the guilt for being mean getting to me. Yes that's it, until I tell him I'm sorry I will continue to be like this. So the next chance I see him I'll tell him I'm-_ A ball to the face shook him out of his thoughts for sure.

"Oops! Sorry sir!"

"Watch where you're going Mike!"

An eye twitched as the raven picked up the ball seeing Alex and Cassie run up over to him. "Alex?"

She stuck her tongue out one eye closed while rubbing her head. "Sorry Mike, hit it too hard again."

"Uh huh." He tossed it back to her.

"What are you doing out here Mike?"

"Yeah don't you have a class to teach?"

"Yes but I was called in by..." The raven blinked as he looked around seeing that he was at the fields. "Shit..."

The girls giggled. "Took a wrong turn?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh shut it you two." He looked over a bit taken back with seeing Jeremy out there on the field. From what he could see was that the brunet was playing baseball with the other kids and looking to be very out of breath.

Cassie gently nudged Alex making her take a look at Mike.

She nodded smiling. "So Mike don't you have to get going?"

He blinked before looking back at them. "Don't you?"

"Oh yes we should! Our Captain is waiting for us!"

"Just because Foxy has a pirate's accent doesn't make him one Alex."

"Shush! It's beautiful and he use to be a performer where he was one so it counts!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Then explain why I had to take four years of PE. Four. Years. With you?"

Alex hugged her friend. "Because Cass! I needed someone to support me! I couldn't do it alone! And you love me enough to stick with me right?"

"I question that to this day still."

Mike slowly backed away from the two. "So...yeah I'm gonna go...remember to do your homework..."

"Okay bye Mike! See you tomorrow!"

He gave a quick wave before quickly turning around going off to Freddy's office like he should have. Without taking a side trip, the teacher made it to the principal's office, he knocked first.

"Come in."

Mike opened the door going in. "You called for me Freddy?"

Freddy looked up seeing the man. "Ah Michael yes please take a seat."

Taking a seat, the raven crossed his legs over one another. "Did I do something wrong?"

A chuckle came from the principal's lips. "No no Mike you aren't, but I heard that you sent your TA to go help the other teachers. Want to explain that?"

"What can I say? He wasn't doing work in my class, so I sent him off to be more useful and help the others."

"Mhm..." Freddy sat up in his chair leaning on his desk. "Is that really all Michael?"

He didn't like the stare the other man was giving him as he shifted under his gaze. "Urgh...it is sir...no other reason."

"You know you crack under pressure Michael."

"Not like your staring really helps now does it?"

Another chuckle along with a smile came to his lips. "I wouldn't say I have an intimidating stare now do I?"

"Do you look in the mirror when you stare?"

"Not often, Goldie hogs the mirror more than I do, same with Fred."

Mike rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"So will you explain?"

"I have no other reason Freddy seriously."

Freddy sat back in his chair again. "Well alright, Jeremy is to return to you once he finishes correct?"

"Yes he is, once he's done he'll be my TA again."

"Very well, you may return to class Michael, then tell Jonas to come talk to me when he gets back."

Mike stood up nodding to him. "Will do so Freddy, talk to you later." He turns walking out of the office heading back to his own class. It frightened him a bit how Freddy was so perspective in everything. Or he figures things out too quickly.

"Ah Mike! Thank goodness you returned! They're gonna eat me alive!" Jonas came around behind him.

The raven saw how the class got chaotic during the time he was gone. He sighed running a hand through his hair. "I'll handle it Jonas, just get back Freddy wants to talk to you."

"Live saver! Thanks Mike!" Jonas ran off.

Cracking his neck, Mike went into the class. _Ugh...I'm already tired and wish this day was over..._

After a long lecture to the class, the day continued on normally as possible. Lunch was quieter than usual, well when you have lunch alone that would make more sense.

"Ugh why am I so worked up over this all?" Mike was walking back to his class when the lunch bell rang running a hand through his hair. "Seriously the next time I see him I'll just-"

"Oof!"

"Hey watch-!" Having bumped into someone, the raven was about to tell them off when he saw that it was Jeremy that he ran into. "Jeremy?"

Jeremy rubbed his nose as he looked up seeing Mike. His eyes widened when he saw him, his mouth open he tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead a blush rose up on his cheeks the more he stared trying to form some words.

Mike rubbed his neck trying to form the words to apologize. Though seeing Jeremy as he is was pretty cute... "Look Jer I'm-"

"I-I need t-to g-go!" He quickly waved him off going around him and running to the next class.

"Wait!" Mike turned around but saw that he was already gone. "Damn..." He sighed as he turned back around to continue on his way to his class.

Now what was he suppose to do? Did he really hate him that much? He knew he was a jerk and all and that he was a bit harsh, but he didn't want the brunet to see him like that all the time. Yet the way he ran off away from him...clearly made Mike think about how mean he really was.

_I got to do something more than just apologize..._ Mike didn't even realize time had passed as he was just on autopilot letting the class take a test as he sat at his desk grading past papers.

As class ended and the kids filed out to leave, Mike continued to grade papers lost in his own little world from the days events.

_Cook dinner? I already did that...argh what else can I do for the little dweeb?_ Mike dropped his pen as he ran his hand through his hair before resting his head on his fisted hand staring off into space.

_"I'm not a dweeb! What makes you think that I am?!" Jeremy glared back at Mike one day after the last class of the day._

_"Well when you're so focused and not doing anything fun you kinda are."_

_"I can be fun!"_

_Mike grinned back at him. "Oh really? Name one thing?"_

_Jeremy quickly thought about it. "R-Reading comic books!"_

_A burst of laughter came from the raven as he clutched at his sides bending over in his chair. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes from how hard he was laughing. "C-Comic books! You actually read those?! Hahaha!"_

_The brunet stomped his foot. "Hey! Stop laughing!" A pout formed on his lips as a blush flaring up on his cheeks. "Mike!!!"_

A soft chuckle escaped his lips at the memory as a smile formed on his lips. "Heh...such a dweeb..."

"Who's such a dweeb Mike?"

Mike jumped at the sound of a voice leaning back in his chair in fright. "Fuck! Shit don't do that!"

Mari smiled looking back down at the man. "I'm sorry I didn't think you were so lost in thought there."

The raven calmed down as he picked up some of the papers that fell. "What do you want Mari?"

"Well I was gonna ask you something, but now I'm more curious on who you were thinking about that made you not hear me call for you?" The tall man leaned down resting his elbows on his desk; his hands holding up his head the smile still on his lips.

"Well it's Marionottte your business now is it?"

His eye twitched at the horrible pun that was used with his name. "If I had to take a guess then I'd say it was for your new TA. Am I right?"

No response came.

Mari smirked. "So I am right, I'll tell you this now Mike." He straightened back up. "I am very interested in this boy, so I'd like to get to know him more. If you're not interested stay away. But if you are then know that I'll be trying to get him as well." The man went back towards the door before looking over his shoulder at him giving one last smile. "Have a good day Mr. Schmidt."

Mike watched Mari leave the room leaving him alone once more to his thoughts.

_Interested? That's a first, but why would he threaten me? It's not like I...we're just friends...Only friends. And one I still need to make it up to._


	6. I Feel Doomed...Damn

Jeremy felt more spent than he ever did in his whole life. Now don't get him wrong he thought working two jobs and going to school was hard. But just these last few days being the TA for these teachers has made that look easy. Yet you would think to yourself it would be easy TAing for these people...

Have you met them?

.......

Didn't think so.

_I'm so tired...how does Goldie act so happy and carefree all the time?_ Jeremy watched the man talking happily about the different theorems and formulas in the day’s lesson. As he was back there in the desk grading papers, it was only a math class, but he thought he would be doing more. Not that he was complaining he would prefer this.

"Pst, Jer!"

The brunet looked over seeing Alex whispering to him. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

"This is my class duh."

"Where's Cassie?"

"This is Calculus Jeremy! She didn't take this class only I did. That's beside the point how are things going? All according to plan?"

"Well...more or less."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think playing hard to get is working all that well."

"You haven't noticed anything about him that would make him look your way?"

"Well I mean I bumped into him the other day does that count?"

"Did you say anything?"

He nervously laughed. "Well it sounded like he was gonna say something...but I had run off before he could."

Alex groaned. "Jeremy why didn't you stay to see what he would have said?"

"Because you told me to play hard to get!"

"Not the whole time!" She sighed. "Look, there are times where you do play hard to get but not when there is a good opportunity to learn more about him."

Jeremy pouted a bit. "Well how was I suppose to know that?"

"You aaaaaasssssssk."

"Alright alright I'll ask the next time I'm in front of him. Oh wait up Mike I just need to text my fairy helpers in my quest to get you to like me."

Alex faked a gasp. "You've become so sassy mister."

He rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, so am I still playing hard to get?"

"A little bit, when he comes to talk to you talk with him. If anything he is going to apologize for his actions. Accept it but don't give in so easily. Make it look like you're still angry, you have to get him to work and talk to you to get your approval back."

The brunet nodded. "Right, make him work for it...and if he doesn't?"

"Then we still have plan B."

"....What's plan B?"

Alex giggled smiling mischievously. "You'll see if we ever get to it~" She turned back around to focus on the lesson.

Jeremy did not like that smile one bit, but what was he suppose to do? Sighing he went back to grading papers. Once he finished was about the time the class had ended the students all piling out of the class getting to their next ones.

"I can see why Mike got mad at you Jer!"

Once more jumping, the man looked up seeing that Goldie was in front of him smiling that ever smile on his lips. "H-Huh?"

"Even a little oblivious too." He chuckled a bit taking the papers. "Thanks for the work! I wouldn't have been able to get through all of this! Especially when I want to pass all the students with A's."

"Most of them don't deserve it."

"I know which is why I need someone else to do the grading." Goldie put the papers away to put the grades in later. "So that's all I needed from you Jeremy! Who are going to next?"

Jeremy collected his own things together. "I believe I have to go to Principal Fazbear now to help."

"My younger brother? Why don't I go with you!"

"Don't you have another class to teach?"

"Noooooo...at least not at the moment, so I'll come with you for now!" The blond haired man smiled pulling Jeremy along.

The brunet stumbled along following the man; he oddly reminded him of someone, but couldn't place who.

Both headed over to the principal's office seeing Freddy there doing some paper work.

"Baby brother!" Goldie goes over hugging Freddy.

Freddy sighed placing his pen down. "Goldie I'm trying to work here, get off of me."

"Working on what Freddy? There shouldn't be much to work on for you!"

"If you knew the work I did then you would see how much work I actually do." Freddy looked back over seeing Jeremy. "Ah Jeremy, are you here to help me now?"

The brunet gazed back at him when he heard his name. "Yes I am, if you need it that is."

"That I do Mr. Fitzgerald." Freddy smiled before putting a large stack of paper on the desk. "I need you to file all of these please."

Jeremy stared in horror at the large pile of papers.

"Ehhhhh? You could do that Freddy! Don't let the new TA do hard stuff like that!"

"Then would you like to do it instead Goldie?"

Goldie sweat dropped. "Uh well..."

"I thought so, Jeremy would you be so kind and-"

"But you still shouldn't let him do that!"

Freddy's eye twitched turning his head to look at Goldie. "He's already offering his help, so I'll use it."

"But Freddy!"

"No buts. He's doing it."

Jeremy just stood there not sure if he should interfere. "Goldie I'll be okay, I don't mind doing it. Just this pile right?"

The principal pointed over to a couple of other stacks to file away.

A nervous laughter escaped his lips seeing the other stacks. "No no, I can do this, thanks for the...encouraging no Goldie. But I got this."

"You sure?"

He smiled to the blond man. "Yeah I'm sure."

Goldie nodded. "Okay, if you're so sure, but next time you do it Freddy! That's your work to do!"

"Who's the one forgetting to do work right now?"

The bell rang for the next class to begin.

"Ah! Crap! Naaah I got to go! Talk to you later Jeremy! Be nice Freddy!" Goldie ran out.

Freddy shook his head sighing; he picked up his pen to continue his work.

"Goldie is very energetic isn't he?" Jeremy got to work on the first pile.

"That he is, but that's just Goldie."

"Sounds like you got use to it already." The brunet put some of the files in the cabinet working on the other stacks.

He nodded to him. "Try living with him and you not get use to it."

Jeremy chuckled. "I guess that must be something in itself huh?"

"Oh it is, but not as much as your situation is Jeremy."

Stopping, the boy looked over at him. "Excuse me?"

Freddy smiled glancing up at him. "Don't play dumb, I know what you're trying to do."

"W-Which is w-what?" Jeremy started to get nervous, was he found out?

"Besides Foxy, you're the only other one that has tried to go after Michael."

Oh yes he was.

Gulping, the brunet started to fidget around trying to focus back on his task. "W-What? M-Me? Pfffft....n-noooo...."

"You don't sound very convincing Jeremy."

"....A for trying?"

Freddy laughed setting his pen down on the table. "Well that's certainly true, but people think they can get pass me, but they never can. So I'm taking that you like him?"

He nodded a light blush on his cheeks as he continued to work.

“Well that was more obvious than I thought it would be, but I figured much. Do you have anything specific about what you like about him?”

“Not to be rude Mr. Fazbear…but why do you want to know?”

The principal tapped the pen against the desk when he picked it back up again. “Why indeed…even I get curious about things. But I’m probably getting too personal. Forgive me; you can go back to work now.”

Jeremy nodded continuing his work once more. He really was stuck with a lot of weird people; he couldn’t even begin to describe how weird they all were. Though they all have their own charm to them…more or less.

_Haa…what am I gonna do…is there much I can do to begin with? Enough thinking got to move on. Still have a couple more piles to get through._ With a sigh the brunet returned to work with his full attention.

}{***}{

Looking out at the array of food laid before him, Jeremy stole a glance at Wolfy who was already working on serving food to the kids that came. _Well...better get to work._ The brunet followed along as best as he could to the other man, but was finding it difficult to keep up.

"I didn't ask for that."

"Hey you got it wrong!"

"What is this? Totally not what I asked for."

_Sheesh! These people are so demanding! How does Wolfy deal with them?!_ He saw Wolfy come over gently pushing him back.

"Watch." Was all he said as he went to fixing the mistakes the brunet made.

Jeremy watched intently seeing all the things he did wrong. This was a lot more than he realized it was, but the good thing is that he figured out what he did wrong and adjusted to it.

A close eye was kept on the boy, but Wolfy saw the improvement and found that he was doing much better than before. Smiling ever softly he returned to his own work making sure to see that he was doing okay ever so often.

Time passed as a loud sigh escaped the boy's lips. "That was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I learned a lot from it. Thanks for the help Wolfy, or I probably wouldn't have figured that all out. You do a lot more than I thought you would."

Wolfy nodded as he handed him a plate of pizza. "Lunch for your hard work."

"Oh thanks!" He smiled taking the plate; the pizza taste like heaven with how perfect it was. "Mmmmm Wolfy this is amazing, you really have to teach me how to cook better like you."

A subtle blush came to the man's cheeks as he went to clean up the kitchen.

Jeremy chuckled seeing how flustered he got; it was oddly sweet and cute. _I wonder...can Mike get like that?_ He blushed at the thought eating at his own pizza.

"Isn't that a cute blush on his cheeks?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the brunet looked over seeing Bon, Chia, and Fred standing just on the other side of the large window separating the kitchen and cafeteria. "Can I help you?"

"Actually yes you can, but how about we go somewhere private?" Bon spoke up arms crossed.

This didn't sound too good. "Wolfy! Can I go or do you still need more help?!" Jeremy called out to the other man turning his head to see him.

Wolfy nodded for him to go. "Thank you."

"No problem! I'll help out again when I can!" He smiled as he got up. "Give me a minute."

Finishing his pizza, the young man went to throw his plate away while gathering his things together. He came out only to see Fred there.

"This way." The smaller Freddy look alike waved him over leading him to where Chia and Bon stood out in the hall of the school all of them alone and away from people.

_Oh I totally knew it, reminds me of my time in high school...You get that occasional bully every so often. But I'm a TA now and I still get picked on?_

"So you probably were wondering why we called you out here."

"More or less, you're not gonna be bullies to me are you?"

"Why would we do that?"

Jeremy motioned to where they are. "Isn't this an ideal area to do such a thing?"

Chia shook her head. "There would be no point against a teacher. Besides why do a lot of people think we're bullies?"

"Maybe because of how you introduce yourselves?"

"We're mean, but we're not that mean."

Fred cleared his throat. "The whole reason for this?"

"Right right." Bon turned back to the brunet. "I'll cut to the chase; we basically want you to find out a few things for us."

Jeremy blinked. "Like.....what?"

"Find out a few secrets about the teachers."

"....Your older brothers or sister?"

"NOT THEM!" All of them shouted.

The brunet covered his ears. "Ah okay okay! Don't need to shout!" He lowered his hands to hear again. "So then who?"

"Mike Schmidt."

Eh?

"Come again?"

"We basically want you to get some good dirt on the teacher.” Bon placed his hands on his hips.

“So that we can blackmail him into doing things for us!” Chia placed her hands behind her head still staring at him.

Fred was up against the wall arms crossed over his chest. “Will make our lives a bit easier.”

Jeremy didn’t know what to do, like hell was he actually gonna agree to that. Seriously did a lot of people peg him the push over type who would do anything and everything for everyone?

…

Don’t answer that question.

“Look, Bon, Chia, Fred. Doing any of this will certainly not lead anywhere. Besides if this is just a way to get out of doing your homework than really you’re suppose to be 18 years old already young adults.”

“And you haven’t listened to us. It’s not a request, do it or-”

“Or what you little shrimps?” William hits all of their heads.

“William really? They’re only kids.” Jonas pushed the purple haired man away from the three. “Class has begun, so I suggest you three get to class.”

All three of them rubbed their heads before going off to their next class.

The older brunet watched them leave before turning back to the boy. “Sorry about that, they can get like that from time to time. Especially with the new workers.”

“It’s alright, I more or less knew how to deal with them, but you did save me.”

“You’re still pretty vulnerable Jeremy,” William came back over putting an arm around his shoulders pulling the brunet closer. “They will trample all over you if you don’t show some authority.”

“Oi William let the poor boy go.” Jonas sighed again at how the other man was already all over the awkward boy.

Jeremy tried pulling away from him only to be pulled back. “I’m trying here, but they all see me as a child so it is difficult.”

The janitor shook his head. “That’s when you need to man up then and be more threatening!”

“Uh no William he shouldn’t do that. Don’t listen to him Jeremy he is just crazy.” Jonas waved his hand in front of his face.

“Hey! I have good advice! Like this one!” Leaning down, the purple haired man whispered into Jeremy’s ear a slight smug look on his face.

The brunet tensed eyes going wide in shock.

“What did you tell him William?”

“Jonas…is that true?”

“Is what true?” The brunet man looked back at the other. “What the hell did you tell him?”

William grinned letting the boy go. “If you wanna know gonna have to catch me before Freddy finds out you’re not working!~” He ran off.

Jonas gasped before running after him. “WILLIAM! COME BACK HERE!”

The poor TA was left alone to the news he just learned. Who knew that Jonas had a weird kink?

Or…

Was William lying about that?

_I honestly don’t want to know what he could have meant…but the second thing he told me…sounded closer to the truth…Mari challenged Mike? For me? But why?_

The second bell rang for class.

Oh crap…the next teacher I have is…Mari…

Jeremy gulped. “Well…shit…”


	7. Perverts Perverts Perverts! Why?!

_ _

 

_W-Why am I in this position? H-HOW AM I IN THIS POSITION?!_

There's one thing you have to realize about this situation. Actually make that three things.

One. He was 20 years old. No lie. He is legally 20 and has his birth certificate to prove that.

Two. His elder teacher, mentor, stalker? Had to be about ten years older than he was if not more, maybe. Doesn't look that old to be honest besides the red blush marks, purple tear streaks going down his face, and the half white half black hair...moving on.

And three. Did he mention he was NEARLY 7 FEET TALL? No? Well he's FUCKING 7 FEET TALL! 6'10 TO BE ACCURATE!

Jeremy Fitzgerald was a TA at Fazbear High and he thought life would be easy if not something to get through quickly. Ha! Didn't life loooooooove to bitch slap him in the face and make it a living hell. After upsetting his actual teacher, the brunet was forced to go and help the other teachers of the school in whatever they needed him to do. That ranged from helping them clean up, to being a test subject of a new game, (fuck you pirate wannabe...)

He was finally at his last teacher to help, and honestly he thought it wouldn't be too bad. At the moment Jeremy sat in Mari's lap while the tall raven had his arms wrapped around his waist and head resting on top of his. Oh and this happened while the class was taking a test so it was dead silent.

And so this was what his life came to...and might probably end at.

While this happened the students in the room all felt uncomfortable. They were at school where the adults were suppose to act responsible. Not only that but they were taking a test! Yet they all saw the position their teacher and TA were in; was that suppose to happen?! Weren't they suppose to be professional?!

But would anyone of them speak up? Nope. They don't want an early death.

"Hey Alex what are you doing?" Cassie looked over at her seeing that she was taking pictures of the two in the front.

"I'm taking pictures what else? They're so cute!" Alex whispered out still taking pictures.

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes. "I knew that, I meant why. And did you even do your test?"

"Wouldn't be doing this if I didn't."

"That fast? Sheesh."

"Hurry up! You need to see this!"

"I'm going I'm going." Cassie continued on until she finished her test. "Okay all done, now what is it that you want me to see?"

The brunette passed her phone over to her friend to show her the pictures.

A nod came from the other while looking at the pictures. "Wow they are really cute like that. Even though Jeremy looks like he wants to run out of the classroom."

"Right? But they're so cute! Come on take pictures with me!"

Giggling, Cassie smiled taking her phone out as well.

Jeremy didn't know how much longer he could take this. He really really felt uncomfortable now in this position and he just wanted to get out of this. Now he just needed to grow some balls and talk.

Mari continued to hug him enjoying this greatly. The brunet was so small in his arms it was adorable! How can anyone not want this small adorable thing in their arms? It was totally not because he was 6'10 of course not!

"U-Um M-Mari?"

"Yes my TA?"

Jeremy had to pull out a bit to be able to look up at him. "Well...don't you think this...isn't professional for school setting?"

"What isn't?"

He was joking right? "T-The position w-we're in..."

"Hmmm...well I suppose, but no one seems to be complaining about it."

_That's because they are afraid of you..._

"Why you asking?"

The brunet blinked. "Well...this is getting uncomfortable..."

"Ohhhh, why didn't you say so?"

Jeremy softly sighed; that was a lot easier than he thought it would be. But as he started to stand up, he was instead turned around to straddled the taller man.

A smile came to his lips. "This better?"

"W-Whoa whoa! M-Mari!" His face went red as he pushed back at his chest when he was brought close. Oh heeeeeeell no! Not happening!

"Really Jeremy should have suggested this sooner. I've been waiting for this just as much as you have."

"I-I haven't! I didn't mean for this!"

"No need to be shy Jeremy I'll be gentle~"

Jeremy, while trying to pull back still, now sat again on his lap but while the other man pulled up his leg. He kept pushing on his chest to keep some form of distance between them but it was failing pretty quickly. "Hey hey hey! This is highly inappropriate!"

"Oh you're enjoying this Jeremy, you're just in denial. Don't worry I'll make you feel real good~"

"Noooooooooooo! H-Help!"

"Cassie oh my gosh look at these pictures!" Alex showed her the new pictures.

The raven looked at the new pictures. "Oh that's a good one you got his rape face!"

"Love your hubby's rape face?"

"Fucking hilarious at least. Poor Mr. TA he's gonna get raped at this rate."

The brunette snickered. "He really is."

Jeremy leaned his head back pushing up Mari's head. "Nooooooo!"

Mari laughed as he was now groping his ass to keep him from falling...yeah...let's go with that. "Jeremy you really are making this more complicated than it needs to be~"

"Oh my God I'm saying no! Why don't you get that?!"

"I don't really hear the no~"

"...Are you seriously gonna rape me?"

"It's not rape if you enjoy it too."

_Fuck this shit I'm out!_ The brunet was about to kick him when the bell rang. _Oh thank mother f-ing Jesus!_

The students quickly packed their things dropping their tests off at his desk before rushing out.

Alex and Cassie giggled dropping their tests off last. They winked to the TA giving encouraging nods before going out.

_They want me raped._ Jeremy quickly got out of the other's grip rushing out of the class yelling a quick "I'll be back!" to the tall pervert. He kept running as if his life depended on it before he ran into someone knocking to the ground.

"Gah!"

"Ow! Sorry!" The brunet rubbed his head.

"Oh Jeremy! I'm sorry!" Goldie stood back up as he went over helping the boy up. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy kept rubbing his head letting the blond man help him up. "I'm fine, sorry Goldie I should have looked where I was going."

Goldie waved it off. "It's okay Jeremy! I should have looked too but I was talking with Springy."

"Springtrap Goldie. Springtrap." Said man glared a bit at him.

"Springtrapy?"

"Ugh..."

The brunet smiled a bit; he found it a bit entertaining to see these two interact. They are both polar opposites yet they still hang out. It's so weird yet oddly satisfying...

"Anyway why are you in a rush Jeremy?"

"Um well...just taking a step back from being with Mari is all."

"You got the puppet?'"

Goldie pushed his arm. "Don't call him that it's not nice. And Mari? He can be a handful at times huh? Though he's usually pretty nice and gentleman like."

"He's a pervert."

Springtrap grinned a bit as Goldie laughed.

"Well that is certainly one way to call him. But you are the first person he really has done that to...eeeeh...if you count that one time too..."

"Count what?"

"When he-"

"Tha man almost raped me too."

The three turned to see Foxy eating a slice of pizza.

Jeremy looked at him more. "You almost got raped?"

"Well me wouldn't say rape rape, more like...very sexual actions toward me."

"Why?"

Foxy rubbed his head. "Me don't quite understand eithar, 'e is a very different lad. But me didn't mind it too much."

The brunet crossed his arms a bit. "Why would you say that?"

He shrugged. "Me feel like 'e be dealing wit many problems."

"And that we kinda know of."

Jeremy looked back at both blond men.

Goldie came up placing his hand on his shoulder. "Mari has had a rough past; maybe he'll tell you about it one day, but he is very closed off when it comes to that kind of thing. Just like Springy is."

"It's-...ugh I give up..."

"And we want to respect his privacy. You understand?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah I understand...though what exactly did he do to you Foxy?"

Finishing his pizza, the redhead folded up the plate. "Hmmm...depends really, 'e often enough flirted, very touchy 'specially me booty. Though 'e was pretty fine in 'andling me booty tha one thing me do miss."

"But aren't you after Mike's...booty?" It felt weird saying that though a nice light blushed came while he did say it.

A large grin came to his lips. "Doesn't mean me can't be afta more than one booty~"

_Yeah I'm going before I have another one on my booty damn it I'm going to keep saying that now._

"Just not after the kids Foxy."

"Awww ye be no fun, they 'ave some nice booty thar."

"Pedophile Foxy."

Foxy pouted. "Fine, me will keep me 'ands to meself."

Jeremy shook his head smiling a bit. They were all oddly fun to hang out with that's for sure. When the bell had rang for the next class he bid them all farewell before heading back to Mari's class. They had to be right; he didn't know a lot about the taller man and maybe he was too quick to judge him. Even if his actions were very questionable that didn't give him the right to quickly judge before getting to know the guy.

_Before I do anything else, I'll apologize...even if it really wasn't my fault, and I'll get to know him more before making anymore quick judgments...Yeah that sounds like a plan._

Mari sat at his desk grading the papers from today's tests when he heard a soft knocking sound. He looked up to see Jeremy by the door. "Jeremy you're back."

"Yeah...I said I would..." He really hoped he wouldn't regret any of this. "Um Mari?"

"Yes?"

The TA came into the room coming up to his desk. "I just...want to apologize for my actions from before."

Putting his pen down, the tall raven turned in his chair to face him. "No I should be the one to apologize for my actions earlier. I may have taken things a tad bit too far. I was just having some fun since you are so easy to tease."

"Right everyone keeps telling me that."

He grinned. "Because it is true Mr. Fitzgerald, you are quite easy to tease."

"Thanks for that really boosts up my self esteem."

Mari chuckled smiling. "You've gotten less shy since you first came here. Though it is still there a bit."

"Well I am slowly getting use to you all."

"That's good, we all are a little crazy."

Jeremy scoffed. "A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot, but we all are pretty lovable people."

"That's still up for debate."

Mari laughed a bit as the brunet laughed a little as well.

Maybe he really did misjudge him, once you get pass the perverseness he was a pretty cool guy. Jeremy smiled a bit rubbing his head a bit. "Well um...what do you need help with?"

"Pardon?"

"Before I can return to my actual teacher I need to make sure I helped all the teachers. And I have yet to help you so...what do you need help with?"

The tall raven tapped his chin before motioning him over.

Coming close, the young man didn't expect to be pulled into a kiss. Eyes widened as he pushed back on him. "W-What are you d-doing?!"

"You said I can use your help, and well I need your help." A grinned formed on his lips as he pulled him closer.

Horrified, Jeremy pulled back against him; durning the process, his foot caught on the leg of the desk as he fell back grabbing the first thing he could.

"Oh? Didn't think you would be this kinky Jeremy~" Mari loomed over the boy having been pulled down on top of him.

_I take it back! I take it aaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll back!_

"No no no no no no no! Rape!" Jeremy turned crawling out from under him only to be pulled back. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaape!"

"Oh Jeremy I already told you this, it's not rape if you enjoy it too~"

"But I'm not!"

"So eager to start~ Why didn't you say so?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Already screaming too, how about my name instead hm?"

GET!"

The door quickly slammed open. "Jeremy! What's-" Mike came in at the screaming when he saw the position the two were in.

Mari had managed to unbutton a few buttons on Jeremy's shirt as it was being pulled out from his pants.

Jeremy stared up seeing Mike standing there. _Oh...fuck...I'm always so fucked..._


	8. I like him...but fuck I'm too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone back with another chapter! Sorry that this is a lot shorter but there's plot so that should make up for it! ...Hopefully...anyway I hope you continue to enjoy this!

 

You know those times where you break your mother's vase and you try to cover up but you get caught anyway? Well think of that, then apply that to a 20 year old man with his teacher while being in the car heading to said teacher's home.

....You know that might not have been the best of analogy to use...

How about we say that our little TA here is gonna be fucked? Yeah that sounds better....sort of...oh you know what I mean!

"M-Mr. S-Schmidt...I-I-"

"Not another word Fitzgerald."

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word."

Growing quiet, a slight nod came from the one in the passenger's seat.

Jeremy has seen the raven mad. It was what got him into the whole mess of helping the other teachers to begin with. But this time he was _furious_. In all honesty he didn't understand why Mike was angry to begin with. _There was really no reason for him to be so...unless... Was William serious about Mari challenging Mike in order to take me? But then that doesn't explain why Mike would be mad...ugh...maybe there was something in what happened before?_

}{***}{

Absolute silence filled the room; no movement, no anything as if you could hear a pin drop in that room. The three men continued to look at one another both Mari and Jeremy on the floor their positioning having not changed at all. It was getting awkward for the brunet the longer he stayed under the taller man.

Finally Mari broke the silence by sitting back on his knees off the TA. "Mr. Schmidt, I wasn't expecting to see you today. What can I do for you?"

"What can you do? How about the fact that you're trying to rape a fellow employee here?"

"Rape? Oh no no no I wasn't going to rape him. He willingly agreed."

"I said no such thing." Jeremy cut in as he quickly crawled away from him.

Mari stood up dusting himself off. "But of course you did Jeremy. When you asked me what I needed help with."

"I was not implying anything of the sort!"

"Oh you're too modest Jeremy, go on you can tell the truth."

"I am! I didn't mean anything of that sort! I meant with grading papers or cleaning up the room!" Jeremy stood up fixing his shirt.

A slight grin came to the tall teacher's lips as he put an arm around the brunet's shoulders. "Now you're just lying to yourself Jer you know we all know what you really wanted." Mari whispered in his ear.

Jeremy blushed again feeling his breath on his ear, but before he could resort he was pulled away from the man and into the chest of another.

"That is enough, he will no longer be helping you. He will come back to me." Mike held Jeremy to him his eyes narrowing up at Mari.

"But he has yet to complete any task for me; you can't take him away."

"Watch me, he will come back to me." Mike took Jeremy as he dragged him out to his car.

"Just know Michael! That he has to finish his duty to me before he goes back to you! I'll see you tomorrow my lovely TA!"

A deep glare came when Mike heard that. His grip on Jeremy's wrist tightened as he continued to pull him to his car.

}{***}{

_Well that last statement could have upset him...but I still don't understand why he got mad in the first place..._

Jeremy now sat on the couch in Mike's home as the other man was making some coffee? Tea? He wasn't all that sure; he was just told to sit down and stay there. This was probably-no was the second time he had been in his house. Since that one incident...

"Bark!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jer looking over seeing Mikey there wagging his tail his tongue sticking out.

"Hi Mikey." Jeremy gently petted him softly smiling. "You sure know how to cheer someone up."

Mikey barked again as he licked the brunet's face.

He giggled petting him more.

"I brought you some tea."

Jeremy looked up seeing that Mike had return with a tray of drinks. "Thank you...even though you didn't have to."

"No I wanted to." Mike put the tray on the coffee table as he took a bowl of dog food setting it next to the couch.

Mikey went down from Jeremy going over and eating the food.

"You have a really good dog here Mike."

"Yeah...he was a gift to me by my late parents."

Jeremy was taking a sip of the tea when he stopped. "...Late? I'm sorry Mike."

He held his hand up to him taking the other drink. "It's alright, I've told this many times it doesn't faze me anymore. They weren't the best of parents, but they had their moments. Mikey was their last gift to me before a horrible crash happened. I was 17 at the time."

There was silence between the two after that; it was hard to say anything more at this point. However, one question kept plaguing Jeremy's mind.

"Um...Mike?"

"Yes?"

Jer rubbed at the cup in his hands trying to find the right words...but when none came to him he just said what came to mind. "Why in the world were you angry?"

Mike blinked a bit at the sudden question. "Uh....what?"

That irritated him more than it should have, but he continued on his questioning. "What do you mean what you know what! What happened today why were you so angry with what Mari did?!"

Michael didn't like the yelling but it drew him in. "He was going to rape you! How else was I suppose to act?! Just accept it?!"

"Well it really was none of your concern! You didn't have to concern yourself to something like it!" Jeremy was losing it; he didn't mean for himself to yell but all of that anger he kept bottled up was spilling out and he couldn't pull it back in.

"You'd think I would just stand there and watch him rape you?! What do you take me for?!"

"Excuse me?! How am I suppose to know you were some good guy that actually cared for people?!"

"What makes you think I don't care?!"

"Because! That's just what type of people you are!"

_N-No...I-I don't mean it..._

"Oh really now?! You think that I'm just some asshole jerk to everyone?! Sure there are some people I don't get a long with but that doesn't mean I'm a complete asshole!"

_Stop....stop stop stop stop!_

Jeremy gripped his glass glaring down at it forcing back his tears. "This is getting us no where I'm leaving!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Mike stood up.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jeremy slammed the glass down on the coffee table standing up. "To even think that I actually liked you!!"

Mike was ready to resort when his brain stopped working on him...Did....did he hear him correctly? "You...you....like me?"

The brunet's eyes widened realizing what he just said. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy looked back up at him. "Yes...I did...but I think I was wrong in that. You clearly don't feel the same so don't even worry yourself over it."

.....Wait wait wait what? Hold on back the fuck up what? Okay was this all serious? Did this really cute boy/man likes him? HIM? But what would this all mean? Would it mean that they could...wait then how does he feel about this? Does he like him back?

"Look I didn't mean for it to come out that way. You don't need to worry about me anymore, I'll be out of your way and so won't even see me." Jeremy gathered his things together as he saw a frightened Mikey. He gently petted the dog giving a soft smile to him. He walked passed the raven seeing that he has yet to respond to him. Seeing him he wanted at least one thing in return...

_You're an idiot..._ Jeremy went up behind him; being shorter, he leaned up gripping on his shirt a bit enough for him to kiss the lower part of his cheek where the least amount of his beard was. _....But then so am I huh?_

Mike's eyes widened when he felt that kiss on his cheek. The softness of those lips brought him out of the raging thought of his mind. Yet at that moment he finally realized what he desperately needed.

He liked Jeremy back.

"Goodbye Mike." The brunet let him go as he ran out of the house finally letting the tears fall down his face. He always knew it was hopeless, but it was fun while it lasted right? .....Right....

It was quiet back in the house as Mike stood in the same spot he was left in. Mikey had come up to him getting on his back legs while he pawed at the man's chest.

"I....I...like Jeremy...it explains so much..."

But he realized a little too late.

".......Fuck my life......"


	9. Back Off or I Will Make You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeey eveyrone long time no see...hehe...so...yeah it has been sometime huh? Happy New Years and Valentine's Day that I missed, but I am not dead just a lot of complications has come up and that has made me busy and also that I have been lazy. But! I am back for now and will try to update better hopefully. Thank you all for your patience with me really I could never be so grateful for that. I really hope you like this chapter since we reached a climax in the story. Enjoy!

 

Freddy looked over the papers in hand tapping the pencil against the desk. "This...is really first. Yet you haven't given me a clear explanation as to why you don't want to be Michael's TA anymore."  
  
Jeremy fiddled with his hands looking down at them. "Um...it's...complicated Mr. Fazbear..."  
  
A sigh came from the principal as he set the papers and the pen down. "Jeremy you've been with us close to...what a month now? Maybe two? I'm not keeping track, but despite that you know that you have become one of our friends. Work aside what is the real reason you don't want to be Mike's TA anymore?"  
  
Sheesh was the guilt trip on him or what? Though he had been there almost 2 months now he did consider these people friends. In the weird way they were that is, sometimes he felt like he couldn't trust them all...mainly William but that's besides the point. Yeah he saw them as friends, but could he really tell them about his...crush for his Senpai? The thought alone was embarrassing!  
  
"I-It's still complicated...F-Freddy...um...c-can I tell you all then...a-at lunch? W-When Michael isn't there..."  
  
Freddy looked at Jeremy's face seeing how nervous and uncomfortable. He held up his hands to him. "Alright we can wait for when you feel more comfortable. So you will be assigned to a new teacher once you finish your task of helping the other teachers. You still have one more to do don't you?"  
  
_Yeah yeah I know sadly...have to finish up with Mari._ The brunet just nodded to him.  
  
"So stay with them while we find a new teacher for you."  
  
"How long exactly?"  
  
"Hmm...couple weeks max."  
  
"W-What?! Why so long?!"  
  
Freddy picked up the papers. "Well Jeremy it's a much more longer process than you realize, not only that but now I need to find you another teacher. You're very talented Jeremy and you deserve the best. The best we have here in the field of teaching you want to go in is Michael, but if you don't want him then I have to see if I can find someone that can compare close to him. That in itself will take sometime. So until then you will have to stay with...was it Mari?"  
  
He nodded again to the principal.  
  
"He isn't in the same field as you, but observing different teaching methods help as well so you won't be too behind until I find another teacher to take you. You understand don't you?"  
  
_So basically I'm stuck with a pervert until I get a new teacher. How wonderful...then again I brought this upon myself..._ Jeremy nodded once again to him.  
  
A soft smile came to Freddy's lips. "Alright then, I'll start to work on the change. Class will start soon so head on out."  
  
Jeremy stood up nodding to him as he walked out.  
  
"So it's true then?"  
  
The brunet stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Come on we all knew it was going to be true!"  
  
Pulling at his shirt a bit he turned around to defend himself when he stopped once again.  
  
"You know it girl come on! Think you can pull a fast one through my eyes hell no!"  
  
Jeremy was confused when he saw Jonas on the phone talking. _So he's not talking to me...okay that was weird..._ He softly sighed going to leave for real this time.  
  
"I have to call you back Shela I have another person that need spilling too." Jonas hanged up the phone. "Don't think I wasn't talking to you too Fitzgerald, it just happened to be the perfect conversation at the same time. Spill it is it true that you are switching teachers?"  
  
And just when he thought he had the clear. "Uh...well...may...be?"  
  
"So then it is true! Come tell me what did Mike do this time? Was he being an ass or find you finally get tired of his poor attempt at puns?"  
  
The brunet held up his hands to him. "Hold on hold on! I haven't even confirmed anything yet."  
  
"But we all know that it is totally true. You know we were gonna find out sooner or later."  
  
Did everyone know about his little blow out with Mike? Was he just that predictable or did it happen before? "D-Doesn't mean anything is true Jonas."  
  
"Uh huh course it isn't, it's okay you don't have to tell us just yet. But know we are all pretty much thinking it. Besides we are your friends Jeremy let us help you, and by help basically making it worse though knowing that we all care for trying."  
  
Jeremy softly smiled at that. "Thanks Jonas...I'll keep that in mind. I got to go class is gonna start soon."  
  
"Don't let me keep you then. Remember you promise to tell us!"  
  
"I know I know." Jeremy waved to him as he went out. He walked to Mari's room since that is where he'll be for the next couple weeks. A sigh escaped his lips as he clutched his bag to him.  
  
_I'm surprised they are all so nice to me about this...honestly I didn't think they would be like this...We all have gotten closer together these past few months...wow has it really been that long already? Doesn't feel like much but it sure does to me...they are the first friends I've had in a long time...I don't want to lose any of them...though...I already lost Mike at this point huh?_  
  
Though it was only yesterday when everything happened yet it felt like already a couple weeks. What more was he gonna do? Really he didn't even want to see Mike anymore it was already so weird just thinking about the man. But the feelings take a while to die away so he had to try and just keep his mind off of him.  
  
"Easier said than done though..." Jeremy sighed as he went into Mari's room.  
  
"Jeremy. Here to serve your final day?" Mari looked up from the tests he was grading form the other day.  
  
"Uh...well...sort of."  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
The brunet set his things down as he explained to him what he talked with Freddy about. "So yeah I'll be with you for a couple weeks."  
  
"I see, that's such a shame. Well then before class start would you mind helping me grade these tests?"  
  
"Yeah sure." Jeremy came over but felt his phone vibrate. He took it out seeing all the text messages he was getting from the girls. "Yikes."  
  
"There a problem?"  
  
"Oh no no let me just..." He texted them both back saying he would talk to them later. Putting his phone away he came back over to the tall man. "Sorry just had to respond to some people. What do you want me to do?"  
  
                                                    }{***}{  
  
"We're all here! Except for Mike, Mari, and Wolfy since it is lunch time. No idea where Mari went." Goldie practically yelled out as he had his arms around Freddy practically hanging all over him.  
  
"So is it really true then Jeremy?" Chica asked him.  
  
"That you aren't going to have Mike as your teacher anymore?" Bonnie crossed his own arms though looked at him genuine.  
  
The brunet rubbed his neck as he saw them all looking his way. They...we're all friends now right? Well in some weird way really...yeah defiantly in some weird way how could he really say it any other way? This whole place was weird and always had its moments. But these people always did help him in some form or another. This was the least he could do for them.  
  
"Lad, we not be pushin' ye, but we all be stanin' 'ere waitin' fer ye ta talk ta us."  
  
Jeremy blushed a bit. "Right right...s-sorry...this is just...weird you know? N-Not that you all are weird no! ...Well actually that in itself is debatable but that's not the point. I just...I don't know how to exactly tell you all about this...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't have anyone to talk about these types of things..."  
  
"Awww." Mangle smiled.  
  
"You're making this weird now..." Springtrap mumbled.  
  
"Hey when you are with us a lot of secrets spill." Jonas grinned.  
  
William grinned with him while wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "That's right~ Everything just loves to spill out."  
  
"I will murder you. I still haven't forgiven you from the last time you hear me?"  
  
"See? All the wonderful secrets. Love you too~"  
  
"Yeah Jeremy we all are one big happy family!" Goldie hang onto Freddy's back.  
  
"Weird, dysfunctional at times, very mix family." Freddy mumbled pushing at Goldie.  
  
Bonnie smiled to them before back at the boy. "But a family none the less."  
  
Chica nodded clasping her hands together. "Yeah! So we won't judge you Jeremy if anything we would love to help you. Freddy has been struggling to find a teacher replacement."  
  
"You didn't need to spill that secret Chica."  
  
Jeremy softly smiled at all of them at how comfortable they all were with one another. He really should give them the benefit of the doubt. Besides he's gonna have to tell this story twice so might as well get some practice in. "Well...it's...gonna be stupid really...but...the uh...reason why I wanted to change was because...I...I liked Mike..."  
  
"Really you like him?" Mangle came closer.  
  
"What about him do you like? Tell tell!" Chica came closer next to Mangle.  
  
That wasn't the reaction he was thinking would happen. "U-Uh wait I meant-"  
  
"His attempts at puns?"  
  
"His charms?"  
  
"Personality?"  
  
"Looks?"  
  
Jeremy didn't know what to tell them as he just nodded to them all.  
  
Both of them squealed holding hands together while jumping.  
  
Foxy rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Ye be an girl Mangle. Less of an man."  
  
Mangle stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful Jeremy! Why didn't you tell us sooner! We can totally hook you up with him!"  
  
"W-Wait C-Chica..."  
  
"We have to come up with ideas Mangle! There will be a way that we can get them together!"  
  
Bonnie sighed as he tapped Chica's shoulder. "Uh Chica you missed one crucial detail."  
  
"And what could that be huh?"  
  
"He said liked Chica...meaning he doesn't anymore." Springtrap spoke up when he felt Goldie now hanging all over him.  
  
The blond woman looked back over at the brunet boy. "Really? You don't like him anymore?"  
  
Jeremy nodded his head as he fiddled with his hands. "Y-Yeah...w-which is w-why I asked for a-a new t-teacher..."  
  
"But why don't you like him anymore?"  
  
"U-Um...i-it's because I f-found out t-that he would n-never feel the s-same about me a-anyway...a-and that he wouldn't w-want me either..."  
  
Foxy crossed his arms. "Thar doesn' sound like ouar Mikey."  
  
"M-Mikey?"  
  
"Believe it or not but while Foxy was in his last years as a performer he actually performed when Mike was...what almost a teenager? So almost 13?" Mangle looked over at his cousin.  
  
The redhead nodded. "Aye. Around tha thar time. The lad be so carefree an' truthful in 'e 'ere feelings. When we be meetin' again 'e be different...like...oblivious fer sure an' vary...secretive? Me guess but me not sure."  
  
Freddy came up to Jeremy placing a hand on his back. "What Foxy is trying to say is that Mike is oblivious. Like a lot. So unless you slap him in the face with the truth he might not pick up on the signs until it is too late. He also has a hard time expressing the things that troubles him so he doesn't say anything on it. Have you ever told Mike how you felt?"  
  
Jeremy nodded to him.  
  
"And what was his response to it?"  
  
"U-Um...I-I didn't stay long enough to figure out what..."  
  
"So you don't even know how he really feels about it?"  
  
"N-Not really..."  
  
Freddy sighed as he flicked his forehead. "Then why have you jumped to conclusions before even finding out all the truth?"  
  
The brunet rubbed his forehead from where the man flicked it. "B-Because I didn't want t-to be there any m-more than I had t-too..."  
  
"Well you are not going to find out at that rate. Listen Jeremy we really do want the best for you, but if you can't figure out all the facts how do you know if you aren't going to regret something that you did? Wouldn't you want to figure out first what Mike truly felt about you?"  
  
_I....I do...he...didn't say anything when I first told him...would he feel the same way about me? Is...is that a possible chance at all?_ Jeremy nodded to him glancing back up at him.  
  
"Then you deserve to know the truth of his feelings. Take your time and think about this okay? This is still your decision in what you want to do, but think about yourself too."  
  
"Yeah Jer!"  
  
"We're all rooting for you!"  
  
"Make a decision already..."  
  
"Do what you think is best Jeremy."  
  
"Aye tink 'bout what ye be wantin' lad."  
  
"No matter what you decide we will support you either way."  
  
Jeremy looked at them all hearing their encouragements and any little advice they had to share with him. He didn't expect for them to really support him like this...it was like he had a real family here with them. A smile came to his lips. "Thank you...all of you..." Jeremy saw the time as he realized he didn't have that much left until lunch was over. "Oh I have to go you guys. I need to do one more thing before lunch is over. But I will think about all that you have said to me really."  
  
"Don't let us keep you then."  
  
With a final nod, the brunet grabbed his things as he went out quickly heading over to the spot he promised his two original partners in crime. Jeremy got there seeing both girls sitting there chatting away. "Alex. Cassie."  
  
Both girls looked over almost glaring at him. "Where were you?!"  
  
A nervous laugh came from him as he had his hands up. "I-It wasn't my f-fault promise. I had some meeting to go to."  
  
"Then tell us what is going on!"  
  
"You haven't been answering our messages or telling us if the plan is going right!"  
  
"Right...about that..." Jeremy rubbed his neck as he explained to them what had been happening lately.  
  
It was quiet once he finished before a simultaneously, "What?!" came from both girls.  
  
The brunet cringed holding his hands up again. "It's j-just as I said it would be...I-I mean I'm still going to t-think about things...b-but as of now t-that's how things s-stand."  
  
Cassie and Alex looked at one another before turning away talking to each other quietly.  
  
_Should I be worried in what they are saying? I feel like I should be..._ Awaiting his sentence took longer than he thought would when probably about 10 minutes passed before they finally turned back to him.  
  
"We talked it over and have come to a solution."  
  
"First we want to point out you are an idiot."  
  
"Cassie."  
  
"But given the situation you did what you thought was best and we can't blame you fore that. We just hope that you know what you are doing."  
  
Alex smiled hugging her friend while patting her head. "Aw and you didn't cuss him out."  
  
"Oh once this is all over I defiantly have a couple fucking words to tell the both of them."  
  
"Spoke too soon. Though we mean it Jer we hope that you know what you are doing."  
  
Jeremy smiled to them both going over and hugging the two. "Thank you and I really do. You both have supported me the most in this and you will be the first people to know on what I decide next. Deal?"  
  
Giggling both girls hugged him back. "Deal."  
  
The brunet let them go hearing the first lunch bell ring. "Alright time for class. I'll talk to you both later."  
  
"Okay Jeremy! Bye!"  
  
"We'll talk to you later Mr. TA."  
  
Jeremy waved as both girls went off to their next class. He smiled at the two as he softly sighed. "I hope I do make the right choice...."  
  
                                                   }{***}{  
  
The school day was coming to its end; everyone was either making their way home or to their last class. As one class made their way out, the teacher stayed behind packing away their things. With all their classes done for the day, the teacher swung their messenger bag over them and to the side as they stood up.  
  
"Mari."  
  
Hearing his name, Mari turned around seeing Mike standing by the door to his class. "Ah Mike, what an unexpected surprise. What do you need?"  
  
Mike came into the class going up to him. "I need a word with you."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be about?"  
  
"You know what."  
  
Mari crossed his arms. "Do I now? Please refresh my mind about it."  
  
It went quiet for a bit. The silence couldn't be more tense then it already was. But then again when there is a 6'10 man standing there anything would feel tense. Or scary.  
  
.......  
  
Yeah scary for sure who in their right mind would go up against someone that tall?  
  
"You fighting me over Jeremy."  
  
Idiots that's what.  
  
The tall raven tapped his arm. "What ever could you mean?"  
  
"Cut the crap Mari you know exactly what."  
  
Mari raised an hand to silence him. "Alright alright I do know what you mean but so what? Is it wrong for me to pursue someone?"  
  
"No but-"  
  
"Then what is the problem Michael? Why even have this conversation with me? What does it have to do with Jeremy? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Mike got overwhelmed by all the questions that Mari was throwing at him. He bit his lip in distress. What was he suppose to do? Usually in any situation he would be calm and try to think things over, but here his head spun as all he wanted to do was yell at the man. The questions were right ones why was he doing all of this?  
  
"That's none of your business just-"  
  
"It is every right my business to know why you come up to me and accuse me for something I don't even know."  
  
"I'm telling you to stop pursuing Jeremy."  
  
Mari put a hand to his hip while the other went to his chest. "Oh now you're telling me not to pursue Jeremy?" He leaned over a bit to be slightly closer to the man. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't."  
  
Silence fell over them once more. Mike was at a lost now; he didn't know how to respond to him. Why had he confronted Mari? Yes he knew that he liked Jeremy now but then why go through this trouble? He didn't have any right in saying who Mari could and could not pursue. The same would apply for Jeremy. So then why do it?  
  
"No reason?" Mari straightened up. "I'm disappointed Michael. You managed to waste my time so I suppose that could be given to you. Now if you excuse me I have things I must do."  
  
Mike gritted his teeth as he grabbed at Mari's tie pulling it down so he could grabbed the front of his vest. The raven pulled the taller down enough so they were almost face to face. He kept his composure; there was no yelling or hitting just a hard stare up at him. "You are not going anywhere. I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Jeremy. He is my TA. I will be the one who is there to teach him, who will be there to help him through his problems. You can talk with him and be friends, but in the case of pursuing him you will stop."  
  
Mari's eyes were wide the whole time the raven talked. Not once did he expect that someone would stand up against him. Most would either leave him be or not challenge him at all. This man either had guts, or was a a complete idiot.  
  
"Did I make myself clear?"  
  
The tall raven stared back at him before slowly nodding his head.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"Yes...I understand Michael. I will stop trying to pursue him."  
  
Letting him go, Mike continued to stare up at him. "Then we are in agreement. Have a good day Mari." He turned walking out a determined look on his face.  
  
_Now to make things right with Jeremy_.


	10. I'm Back to Make You Mine

 

"Please Jeremy let me talk with you!"

 

You know when you have to chase after a person to get them to understand your side of things and then to tell them your feelings that you done messed up badly. Mikey boy you done fucked up.

 

Jeremy kept walking through the cafeteria finding himself blending in easily with the students around him.

 

Mike looked around seeing that he lost his TA. "Fuck." He cursed under his breath having lost the brunet in the crowd of kids. "Why do you have to blend in easily with kids?" The raven ran a hand through his hair sighing. He moved off to the side to get out of the way of the students still walking around. Losing hope for now, Mike left the cafeteria and headed outside.

 

_Shit shit what am I going to do?! It has been almost 2 months since I told off Mari but I still haven't gotten any time with Jeremy since! He changed teachers and continues to avoid me at all cost! Yeah I know I messed up badly but I'm trying to fix it here! I have to find a way to corner him and get him to at least listen to-_

 

"Earth to Mike helllllooooooooo!"

 

"Michael!"

 

Snapping out of his thoughts, the raven turned his attention to the two students calling out his name. "What?"

 

Alex and Cassie looked to each other before back up at him.

 

"You've been standing there staring off into space for a good few minutes."

 

"Not even noticing us coming up to you or even calling out your name. What's got you lost in thought?"

 

Mike sighed running a hand through his hair. "Besides fucking up with Jeremy making him hate me I can't seem to get him to talk with me at least."

 

"Ohhhhh right."

 

Cassie patted his back. "You really have fucked up big time."

 

"Thanks like I need that to be told to my face again."

 

"Hey it's the truth not sure what else you want me to say."

 

Alex shook her head. "Maybe being more nicer on the subject?"

 

She shrugged. "You know me Alex when am I ever that nice?"

 

"You can if you wanted to."

 

"Key words if I wanted to. But I don't."

 

Mike rolled his eyes as they went back and forth for a while. "Yeah unless you are going to help me I will be on my way."

 

The brunette playfully pushed her friend looking back at Mike. "Well would it help if we knew why Jeremy is doing all he can to avoid you?"

 

"You know why he is avoiding me? Why tell me."

 

"Yeah we do."

 

"But we aren't gonna tell ya Schmidt."

 

"Are you two serious right now?"

 

Alex shrugged her shoulders clasping her hands together. "Sorry Mike Jeremy especially didn't want us to tell you."

 

Cassie slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. "Since he knew you wouldn't react well to it."

 

"I'm reacting poorly now without knowing! I'm trying to make things up with him but I can never get any alone time with him to explain!"

 

The two looked at one another again before they leaned closer to one another whispering.

 

Michael stared at both girls waiting for a response from either one of them.

 

"Weeellll...there might be one way we can help you."

 

"And what's that?"

 

"We know that a certain brunet always heads to the library after his last class and stays there for an hour or so until he has to go take the bus."

 

"I always thought he left straight afterwards."

 

Cassie face palmed.

 

Alex stared at him. "Seriously? You've been chasing him for over 2 months and you didn't know that? Come on cut us some slack here."

 

"Or be smarter and less stupid."

 

Mike blushed some. "S-Shut up...but thank you for that information."

 

"Make sure to prepare what you're gonna say before hand."

 

"Yeah yeah I will. Thanks."

 

"No problem. Oh wait!"

 

The raven turned to look back at them. "What?"

 

"Isn't it that time again?"

 

"What time again?"

 

The brunette blinked before waving her hand. "Never mind. We'll see you tomorrow."

 

Mike nodded before going off.

 

Cassie watched him go before looking back at Alex. "Shouldn't we have told him it is about time again that he returns?"

 

Alex crossed her arms. "Probably. But this makes things more interesting don't you think?"

 

"Sure but what if things back fire?"

 

"Don't worry I have a plan in case it does. They will get together in the end no matter what."

 

"You and your parings Bruder."

 

"Thank you, next is getting you with our history teacher. Ooorrrrrrrr..."

 

"With our PE teacher?"

 

"Exactly. I'm okay with either or."

 

Cassie shrugged. "Those two are cute together."

 

"Precisely. Come on we better go before-"

 

"Heads up midget Bon Bon!"

 

"For the last time it is BO-Ahhhh!"

 

Alex stared at her friend then over at the now chocolate covered bunny. Ohhhh that sounded so good right now yum. "Uhhh...why?"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Where did you get the pudding?"

 

"Never question my ways. Time to run!"

 

"Ah!" Alex was dragged away by the raven as they tried to escape the trio of younger siblings.

 

**}{***}{**

 

Mike tapped his pen against his desk waiting for the day to be over. All his classes were done with but he needed to wait for the whole day to be over with. He found out which teacher Jeremy was a new TA for in totally rational ways..........yeah. And he knew that teacher had all day classes so it was the waiting game for him.

 

_Come on come on why is the time going by so slow? Move faster already I need to get to him before he goes to the library. Make it go faster!_ Mike was glaring at the clock trying to will it to go faster. When that was not working he groaned letting his head fall on the desk. Laying there was the most he could do even though he could have thought on what he was gonna tell Jeremy. Since you know winging it always worked in these types of situations.

 

"Argh why is this taking foreeeeeeeverrrrrr?"

 

"Because you're just laying there without doing anything."

 

Turning his head, the raven had to sit up at that point when he couldn't see who was talking to him at his current angle. "What do you want Mari?"

 

Mari crossed his arms looking down at him. "And here I was asked to come give you some advice and you're already giving me lip."

 

"I'm sorry. What the fuck do you want Marionette?"

 

Sighing Mari pinched his nose. "Look. The girls told me that you were going to speak with Jeremy today."

 

"You mean Cassie and Alex?"

 

"Yes them. They were worried you'd screw up because you wouldn't have thought of what you'd say to him."

 

"I thought about what I was going to say to him."

 

The tall raven stared back down at him.

 

Mike stared back before long he lost looking away. "Okay fine I didn't, but why would I need to?"

 

"Uh maybe not to screw up and make things worse for you two?"

 

"That's our business why do you care?"

 

"I don't. I care for Jeremy's happiness and I was asked by them. I could care less what happens to you."

 

"Gee thanks."

 

Mari put his hands to his hips. "You could at least appreciate my help I'm going to offer you. I actually talk with Jeremy just so you know."

 

"Wait you do?"

 

"As a matter of fact I do. After your little threat some days later Jeremy came up to me and apologized for how he would act to my advances. Sweet boy he didn't have to do such a thing as I was the one who apologized for my advances and assured him that I wouldn't do such a thing again. After that we started to talk more, I'm the reason why he comes to the library after school each day. Since I'm the one who takes over the library after school to settle things and close up at the end."

 

Mike stared back at him dumbfounded. "Are you shitting me? And you never told me about this?"

 

"I hate you. Why would I tell you anything?"

 

"Fair enough. So he talks to you about things?"

 

"Indeed he does. Tells me a lot of interesting matters. But that's beside the point. I'm here to help give you advice; I suggest you use it."

 

Looking down at the desk, Mike thought about what he should ask when one thing came to mind. It was the same thought that would always come to mind these passed two months. "Does...he hate me?"

 

Mari was taken back by the question. He crossed his arms once more as he thought about it. "...In all honesty I don't think he does."

 

Mike looked back up at him.

 

"You don't come up a lot in our conversations...but when you do he looks...I guess you could say sad? There is no malice in his words when he speaks of you. Just sadness and confusion. Like he doesn't know how to feel about you, but if I had to put money on it I would say he doesn't hate you."

 

Hearing that made him feel at ease; much more than his own words could do so these pass two months. A small smile came to his lips. "Thank you Mari...that really helped." Feeling much more confident, Mike heard the bell ring as he grabbed his already packed bag. "I know what to do now. I got to go." He said his goodbyes to Mari as he ran out.

 

"That man I swear..." Mari sighed shaking his head. He smiled a bit as he turned to leave as well but stopped seeing another by the door.

 

"Well doesn't he look happy. Shame I couldn't hear the whole conversation just that end bit."

 

"You...it's already that..."

 

The figure leaned against the door frame arms crossed with a smirk on their lips. "Now why don't you be a good guy and tell me where he ran off to."

 

Mike ran dodging the students that were flooding out of the classrooms eager to get home. He knew that the TA had to stay with the teacher until all the students left the classroom before he could be let to leave. I don't have that much time. Come on almost there! The raven moved through the crowds doing his best to not knock anyone over or fall himself. Seeing the classroom come into view, Mike managed to get there as the last of the students poured out. Catching his breath he waited by the door for Jeremy to come out.

 

Jeremy packed his things together as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "Was there anything else you needed me to do Mr. Ivor?"

 

"Ah no Jeremy there was nothing else that is needed. You may go home. Have a nice day."

 

"You too sir." Jeremy bowed a bit as he made his way out just about to head to the library when he was pulled back and dragged off to a more quiet section with less people. He pulled back turning around to see Michael standing there. "M-Michael."

 

Calming himself down Mike looked straight back at him. "Jeremy. Please we need to talk."

 

"T-There's n-nothing to t-talk a-about."

 

"Yes there is. But you keep avoiding me without letting me try to explain anything."

 

Looking off to the side, the brunet fiddled with the strap of his bag not being able to make eye contact with him. "W-What's there to e-explain? I-I know how you feel about m-me..."

 

"No you don't. Please just listen to me Jeremy. You don't need to respond, and if you want to leave after I'm done that's fine too. But please give me a chance to speak."

 

It was quiet for a while between them where the brunet didn't respond. The halls were empty only adding to the silence around them. Soon Jeremy looked back to Mike giving him a slight nod.

 

Taking it as a sign to go the raven took a deep breath to calm himself before going.

 

"Jeremy I know that there has been some mishaps with us and a lot of it was my doing...or actually all of it would be my doing really. I obviously have trouble understanding the feelings that come from others as many people have told me in the past. I tried to fix it but usually doesn't succeed anyway getting off topic. What I'm really trying to say is...Jeremy I don't like how you've been avoiding me. I hate that you switched teachers and I really hate the thought of you coming to dislike me or even hating me. I never wanted that. I wanted...I wanted for us to..."

 

The brunet saw him go silent. "W-Wanted what Mike?"

 

He didn't know himself.

 

Sure he came to try and convince Jeremy to come back to him but for what for exactly? He knew that he liked Jeremy. That much Mike was certain with. But what was he going to do with that information? Was...

 

Was there a future together?

 

Now don't get him wrong. He didn't care if people were straight, bi, gay or lesbian. If he had to say what he was now...probably bi. Mike has dated his far share of girls but this was the first time he ever felt anything for another man. Sure there was those times with Foxy...

 

But we never discuss those times.

 

Ever.

 

So then what did he want?

 

"Uh Mike? Hello?" Jeremy waved a hand in front of his face.

 

Breaking from his thoughts Mike blinked looking back at the brunet. "Sorry I spaced out."

 

"I figured much. So you going to finish what you were saying?"

 

"......What was I saying?"

 

"That you didn't want me to hate you or these other things. That instead you wanted...what?"

 

"Oh right. That I wanted-"

 

"To be away from you."

 

Mike stopped his talking as he turned around to tell who ever interrupted him to fuck off when he stopped his own words once again when he saw who exactly interrupted them. "Fritz Smith..."

 

A man stood there leaning against the wall arms crossed over his chest. He had blond hair that came just above the shoulders with bangs coming down shaping the sides of his face as another set came down the middle of his forehead as pieces crossed each other to opposite side of his nose. His red rimed glasses did little to cover his hazel colored eyes which stared at Mike with mirth.

 

Jeremy was confused at what was going on. He had never seen this man around the school before. Defiantly too old to be a student. So a new teacher? But then that would make him a TA also...though he didn't seem to be one at all.

 

"Fritz why are you here?"

 

"Isn't it obvious Mike? I'm here for my class. Remember? Happens every year."

 

Mike cursed under his breath. Of course it was that time of year again. Even so why did the man have to interrupt now? "Right. Either way will you leave? You are interrupting something."

 

"Well I could but I haven't seen you in such a long time Michael." Fritz came up as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer against himself. "I'd like to know what you have been up to lately."

 

"You can maybe do that later. And that's a big maybe. For now let go and leave."

 

"Now don't say that Michael. We have plenty of time anyway. Not like you have company anymore."

 

Hearing that confused him until he looked over seeing that Jeremy was leaving. "No! Wait Jer-!"

 

Fritz held his grip around him tighter a grin coming to his face. "Now now. You have to talk with me. And we certainly have a lot to talk about."

 

Mike watched Jeremy walk off lowering his hand to his side. _Seriously...just make me more royally fucked why don't you...shit..._ He glanced up seeing Fritz grin at him feeling very uncomfortable with the blond haired man now wrapped his arms around his waist hugging himself closer.

 

As if things could get any worse.


	11. I Do Not Understand You All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gooooood evening peeps. I am tired as heck because I posted this so late since I stayed up late to finish it. So sorry if there are more errors than usual I tried. So mix of plot and randomness in here though still hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> I do not own FNAF or character designs/personalities for animatronics!

_ _

 

_Why is it that everything involving Mike happens to end in some form of...I don't know miscommunication or oh my favorite out right lying to my face._

Now we can really tell that our little TA is very pissed off these last couple days. Why would you say so? For the fact that he was angrily grading papers in the teachers lounge. Not grading them harshly mind you but just looking very angry. Let’s recap on what exactly has happened lately.

So Mike has finally realized some feelings for Jeremy yay! He knows he feels close to the boy, wants him to be around much more, and mostly feels some form of possessiveness of him? That is still up to debate in his own mind we will come back to that later. After realizing these feelings Mike tries to confront Jeremy but took him two months to do so. Mikey boy you really let yourself down for that having to get some help from younger girls. Either way he manages to catch Jeremy and try to explain his feelings, which by the way didn’t end so well why?

Fritz Smith happened that's why.

The thing is we don’t know much about the man besides the fact that he is back to do something here and he has some history with all the teachers there at that school. So what does this got to do with Jeremy being so mad? Hmmm...let’s find out.

“Um Jeremy? That pen looks ready to break...” Goldie noticed the brunet writing away with great fury at the stack of papers he had.

“Goldie is right Jeremy. Maybe you should stop and take a break?” Chica chimed in though stayed close to Bonnie slightly worried.

Springtrap was just watching the show William and Jonas put on that no one else bother to notice.

Mari sighed seeing that they weren’t gonna get anywhere with just talking. He went over to Jeremy putting his hand on his shoulder which caused the other to stop his writing. “Jeremy we are starting to worry…”

No sound came from him but he had stopped his writing.

The tall man got down on his knees so he was closer to eye level to Jeremy. “Talk to us Jer. We can’t help you unless you talk. And we really want to help you through whatever is happening.”

Jeremy glanced over seeing that Mari had gotten down on his knees to be closer to him. It really was a sweet gesture as he noticed that everyone who was there, besides William Jonas and Springtrap, we're looking at him in worry. _They really all do care...well most of them do at the moment but I know the others do too...I really do have some friends here._

Everyone waited for Jeremy to talk hoping that Mari’s words got through to him. They truly did worry for him and wanted to know what exactly was going on with their little TA.

Setting his pen down Jeremy turned to face them all but he kept his gaze to the ground. “I’m...sorry for worrying you all like I did these past few days...I just...there have been a lot of things on my mind and...I guess it has been affecting me a lot more than it should be.”

“It’s okay Jeremy we have just been worried about you.” Bonnie first spoke up.

“Yeah we are worried when you get all quiet and kinda shut us out.” Chica came out from behind Bonnie more to look at him.

“So know we are with you too. You can talk to us about anything. We are here for you.” Goldie clasped his hands together.

Mari also nodded in agreement.

Jeremy looked at them all seeing that he really was cared for. He never thought he would be this cared for...and it really did love that he had them. However, he did need to ask them. “Thank you guys...really it means a lot...though I do need to ask you all...who is Fritz Smith? And what does he have here?”

It went dead silent. Even William and Jonas stopped what they were doing when they heard the question. They all looked at one another trying to see who would talk about this subject.

Mari eventually took it upon himself to speak. “Fritz...he’s an interesting character of sorts.”

Jeremy took his attention to Mari.

“He has been here...I want to remember a year or two before we got Michael. But even before then he was always...observant I suppose. He kept to himself and rarely interacted with us when he was here. You see he is a pretty big end Doctor he does work at an actual hospital. Usually during the second semester he comes back to teach his classes. Sometimes it is for a full year or like you see now for the one semester. Things were all fine but it changed when Mike came to work here.”

The brunet felt himself tense slightly at this next part.

“Mike was new so Freddy kinda had Foxy show him around to get use to the place but Fritz was the one who grew interested in him. He started to talk with him more and...he started to feel...hostile with us? Like he didn’t want us near Mike and just wanted us to keep away from him. Course we didn’t listen as we got closer to the other man. But Fritz didn’t like that one bit. He pushed us away and even threatened us at one point too. There are things about him that...freaks us out.”

“...Like what?”

The raven stood back up to his full height. “He has this mindset to himself that he could get anything he wanted. Because he is an actual Doctor he thinks he can stand higher than the rest of us which makes him very arrogant and full of himself...To say he is a horrible person wouldn’t be true though.”

Jeremy looked at him confused.

“Yeah I know it seems hard to believe...but he’s only like that with us and when it involves Mike. But with the students and even Freddy he is...normal. He acts how he is suppose to and does what he needs to. His classes always have high passing rates and they all do adore him. So because of that we try to deal with his personality. He is a fickle person Jeremy so just be careful if you do confront him.”

Nodding his head, the brunet soft smiled to them all. “Thank you everyone...it had been bothering me so it really affected me.”

Chica was the first to run over to give little Jeremy a hug as Goldie was second to do so as well. “It’s okay JerJer! Everything will be okay!”

“Wow you both are on sync for that.” Jeremy smiled as he patted their backs. “Thanks really. All of you does mean a lot.” He gently pulled back from the two as he gathered his papers up. “I need to return this to Mr. Ivor I’ll see you all later.”

“Okay Jeremy we'll talk to you later!”

“Good luck!”

“And remember that we are here for you.”

Seeing them all give their encouragements, even those who weren’t paying attention in the beginning, gave Jeremy more confidence. He gave them all a goodbye before taking the stacks of graded papers and heading out.

The chatter of students filled the hallways of the school all with their own topics of conversations. But it was all very distracting. Jeremy wanted some moments to himself where it wasn’t too loud so he kept walking until he went outside.

_Why is it always something that bothers me? First it was finding a job, then it was an apartment, after that it was the job again, now it’s this! Why can’t I live just a normal life you know? Find someone to love to cherish and who will love and cherish me back? Is that so wrong to ask?_

Jeremy was lost in thought as he walked the down the sidewalk going who knows where. His mind was in chaos with the different thoughts going through his mind; however, it always came back to one thing. Or more like one person.

Michael Schmidt.

_And what his his problem? He comes up to me to saying that he needs to tell me something yet he goes off with some other man and then never comes back to tell me what exactly he wanted to say! Mike you are such an idiot! Bastard! Douche!_

Clutching tighter to the papers the onslaught of curses ran through the brunet’s head of the raven haired man that has caused him trouble. Though being lost in his thoughts made him less aware of what was going on around him. But more importantly of exactly who was around him.

“Should we really be following him like this?”

“Bruder he is easy bait like this. If it wasn't us then it could have been someone else who would do worse to our little TA.”

“I suppose you are right, but weren’t we following him to ask him something?”

“Yeah but look at him. He is not paying attention to anything just lost in his own thoughts. So with that time to get his attention. Come on.” Cassie pulled Alex out from behind the bush as they went up behind Jeremy. The raven haired girl put up three fingers counting down with them.

At the end of the count down they both turned to Jeremy’s back. “Jeremy/TA!”

“Shit!” Jeremy cursed throwing up the papers as they went flying all over the place. He turned out to face the girls. “What are you doing?! You gave me a heart attack!”

Cassie snickered as she started to pick up the papers.

“Sorry Jeremy but we couldn’t figure out any other way to get your attention.” Alex also helped Cassie pick up the papers that were on the floor now.

These girls were certainly crazy. Jeremy came to that conclusion a long time ago. He sighed helping them too. “Still...you didn’t need to shout at me.”

“Still sorry Jer but we did what we had to. Besides you shouldn’t be walking around lost in thought you almost left campus right now.”

“She’s right about that though you almost did.” Alex took the papers Cassie got and gave them to Jeremy.

Jeremy took all of the papers back putting them all neatly together. “Sorry then I really do have a lot on my mind at the moment...just trying to sort them through.”

The two girls looked at one another before they nodded.

“Why don’t we help you then?”

“Help me?”

“Yeah like find Fritz’s weakness or something.”

“Wait I didn’t say that I-”

“Jer even we can figure out what exactly is wrong with you. You are pretty easy to read.”

“So in return of our services we shall help you out.”

Jeremy stared at them. “.......But.....”

Alex grinned.

“Buuuuuut you have to help us get some people together.”

“......And who would that be?”

“Foxy and Mari!”

The brunet looked back and forth between the two trying to figure out what their end game was...but the more he looked at them the more serious they were about it all. “You...actually are serious?”

“Of course we are!”

Cassie crossed her arms. “Hey if we can’t have them might as well have them together. The next best thing we got.”

Jeremy rubbed his head. He certainly didn’t think this would happen anytime soon, well, he had some deep gut feeling it could happen, but just didn’t think it would come to play so soon.

“If you are thinking you have a choice in this you don't.” Alex came up hooking one arm with his.

“Because you are gonna help us one way or another.” Cassie hooked into the other arm grinning as the two girls pulled him off.

“E-Eh?! W-Wait now?! Lunch is almost over we have to get back to class!”

Alex waved him off. “Don’t worry we have PE next.”

“I-I don’t though! I need to get back to my class!”

“Oh hush Mr. Ivor won’t notice a thing. He can be a bit of an airhead really so you are fine!” Cassie dragged him over with Alex just as the bell rings.

Jeremy didn’t like this one bit. He was suppose to be giving back the papers he graded! Not only that he is skipping out on a class! Oh he is gonna be in so much trouble! At some point they came to the girl’s locker room and he was told to wait outside but really was he paying attention at this point? Not when his job is at stake! What if this goes on his recorded? Then if this school lets him go who was going to hire someone who skips out on his classes for no reason? No one! No one will!

“Sheesh Jeremy you look so panicky.”

“And we have only been gone for a couple minutes.”

Both girls were in their PE clothes looking at the panicky man. They didn’t understand why. He was s panicky but that was besides the point they had a lot to do! They took each of his arms again pulling him off.

“So we are starting with Foxy do you think he would like the idea of being with Mari?” Alex looked up at Jeremy.

The brunet was slowly coming back to his senses to listen to them. “U-Um...w-well yeah he mentioned once that...he like Mari’s ass? Does that count?”

Cassie grinned. “Oh that certainly does count~”

“Foxy is known for liking asses but they are for only shorter periods. So for the ones he likes longer are the ones he tends to be the ones he is okay with pursuing. Example is Mike’s and now Mari’s. This defiantly makes things easier.”

“S-So where do I come into all of this?”

“You are gonna talk Foxy up into the idea of pursuing Mari, because he must think that Mari still likes you and is still going after you. You are obviously gonna tell him no and maybe play on him that Mari kinda likes him back.”

“Wouldn’t I be lying on that last part? I don’t know if that is true.”

Cassie patted his back. “Just leave that to us. You do what you need to.” She along with Alex push him. “Good luck!”

Jeremy was pushed forward knocking into someone but they didn’t fall.

Foxy looked down at Jeremy having caught the boy before he fell. “Ahoy thar Jeremy. Wat brings ye ‘ere?”

The brunet pulled back to look up at Foxy blushing a bit at the contact they were making. He then backed off Foxy holding the stack of graded papers still. “O-Oh hi Foxy!”

“....Ahoy lad. Ye be needin’ someting?”

“Well um...yes and no. You remember you told me before that you liked Mari’s...booty?”

Foxy chuckled. “Ay me did. Tha be a fine ass ‘e ‘ave thar. Vary good one indeed.”

“Uh huh...so um I did want you to know that me and Mari are not having any form of thing going on between us. Like I only see him as a friend and though he had feelings for me he knows that nothing will happen and he has accepted that so we are just friends.”

It got quiet as the redhead stared at Jeremy. “O….kay...lad...wat be bout it?”

Jeremy tried not to face palm as he saw Alex and Cassie waving him on from behind Foxy. “Well um...I thought you would like to know that so um...you wouldn’t have any trouble trying to...you know…”

“Me know?”

“You know...to...um...p-pursue him?”

Foxy blinked gazing back at Jeremy taking in all that he had said making sure he had heard him correctly. “.....Are ye askin’ me ta pursue Mari?”

Jeremy nervously laughed some shuffling the papers in his hands. “Well I mean that is up to you I just thought you would like to know that we aren’t seeing each other…”

“Fooooxyyyyy!” Alex ran up to him tugging at his shirt. “Shouldn’t we start class?”

“Aye. An’ tank fer tellin’ me Jeremy. Me will remembar tha.” Foxy smiled going back off with Alex.

From behind Alex gave Jeremy a thumbs up.

“Not bad for a TA.”

Jeremy yelped turning to see Cassie standing next to him. Luckily he didn’t drop the papers this time. “W-Why do you do that?”

“For your reaction there. It is pretty funny.”

“Thanks...is that all you needed me for?”

“Well for now. You are gonna come later on for us to stalk out Foxy to see if he will go ask Mari. So return to your class and we will see you after school.” Cassie winked before going off.

_Today is just not my day…_ Jeremy sighed as he went off knowing that he really was gonna be dragged out later.

One lecture later on being late for class, Jeremy went about his day as normal as it will ever get. Though with the last of the classes ending for the day he was still able to spot Fritz and Mike together from time to time. That really did upset him but he tried to not think about it as much. Instead he was once more dragged off by the two girls (could he call them friends or little devils?) to find Foxy walking through the halls of the school.

“There he is. And I think he is searching for Mari.”

“Hopefully. He could just be walking around to pass the time.”

Jeremy listened to them but his mind had wandered again back to Mike trying to figure out things with him.

“Oh look look! He went into Mari’s classroom!”

“Shh! Let’s try to listen!” Cassie pulled Alex and Jeremy over to the window to look in.

Mari was finishing up grading the last of his papers as he put them away in his bag. He sighed stretching. “Well that is all done. Now I need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow’s plans.”

“Ye be workin’ ‘ard Mari.”

Lowering his arms, Mari turned looking to see Foxy by the door while coming in. “Ah hello Foxy, and yes I am. I want to make sure these students have the best teaching.”

Foxy chuckled. “Ye ‘ave been vary good at tha.”

“As much as your accent is amazing Foxy it does get hard to understand. Can you go back to normal speak please?”

The redhead stuck out his tongue to him. “My accent is amazing. Everyone learned to understand it.”

“Yeah I know, but not when I am tired. So normal speak.”

“Yes yes I’m speaking normally.”

Mari leaned back into his seat more. “So what brings you here?”

Foxy came over leaning against the desk. “A little birdy told me that you were now available for pursuing.”

An eyebrow was raised towards the man. “What has Chica been saying now?”

“I don’t reveal my sources. But with that information why don’t we try again Mari?”

“And why would I agree to that?”

“Because I really do want to try this time to see if we can really have something. I do care for you Mari and I haven’t forgotten what he had at one point...I would like to try and get that back.”

Mari tapped his arm seeming to think about it. He then stood up taking his bag and slinging it over himself. “Well as of right now I do not see us being together.” He walked passed him to the door.

Foxy rubbed his neck looking defeated.

“But…”

The redhead looked back to him.

“Maybe if you keep trying I might reconsider.” Mari opened the door going out.

A grin came to Foxy’s lips as he quickly followed him out.

Both Alex and Cassie were talking to each other and even squealing at the possible fact that they could be together.

Jeremy managed to listen in to the end as he felt happy for them. Now if only his own love life was that easy...but instead it was just filled with constant drama.


	12. Tell Me What To Do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha....ha ha....no excuses whatsoever. Just life. I'll try to post up sooner. Maybe. Will have to see. If you have been reading for this long then I applaud you for staying this long and I hope you continue to stay with me until the end. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

 

If the world was to end at that moment many fucks would be given to keep it from doing so because one of the people named Michael Schmidt was not ready to die.

No instead he was ready to fight for what was his own right to tell the one he likes just how he feels and let those feelings be reciprocated and they live happily ever after in one of those sappy fairytale endings.

But that would only happen if he could get the fuck out of Fritz’s god damn arms!

“I have a class.”

“No you don’t you’re done after your fifth period like you always are.”

“I could have gotten a sixth period.”

“You wouldn’t give up your free period to catch up on work and such.”

“I need to go out.”

“You always get everything ahead of time so that you don’t need to.”

“God damnit Fritz let go of me!”

“There’s the honesty.” Fritz grinned as he continued to hug the man.

Mike was at his wits end on what he could do to get this man off of him. He had tried just about everything he could think of to get him off but he would always just counter it and keep hanging on. _Fuuuuuuuuck can’t he just not get off of me already?!_

“Fritz.”

Both men turned to see Bonnie standing by the open door with some papers in hand.

“Fritz Freddy has some papers for you to fill out.”

“Leave them on my desk.”

“He needs you to finish them now and then go see him in his office to discuss them.”

Fritz almost glared at Bonnie but saw that he was serious and was not leaving his spot. He sighed as he let go of Mike sitting straight up; he headed over to Bonnie as he took the papers from him. “Tell Freddy I’ll be there soon enough.” The blond pushed passed him and walked out.

Bonnie let him pass watching him go off. He looked back to Mike giving him a thumbs up before walking back out.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Mike quickly went through his work that he needed to do for the day. He was not going to stay here long enough for Fritz to returned and they go through all of that again. Once he finished the important things, the raven packed his things up and headed out to his car. Even though school wasn't out just yet Mike didn’t exactly want to head home. So he decided to put his things away and headed back to the school only instead went out to the fields.

Kids were running around the track or even playing some sports. Both PE classes and sports classes were out for the last hours of school doing what they had to do to end off the day.

Mike walked down the hill to where all the kids were as he was looking for someone to talk with. More specifically a-

“Michael.”

Turning his head, he saw Mangle come up to him as he had a clipboard in hand. “Hey Mangle have you seen your cousin around?”

“Foxy? I thought you would be avoiding him rather than trying to see him.”

“Well usually when he is trying to get my ass, but there are somethings I would like to talk to him about.”

Mangle shrugged before he pointed off in another direction. “He is having his student running around the grass field since I took the track.”

“Thanks Mangle. Also if Fritz comes looking for me.”

“You were never here I know.” Mangle smiled to him.

“You’re the best. See ya.” Mike waved to him before he went off towards the grass fields.

It was a scenic route to behold. The school was surrounded by a beautiful forest that allowed for a lovely view to take in. Even with the school gates cutting off access to it seeing how it surrounds them as if to protect them made it all the more worth to see.

“Get ye back in ta it lads and lassies! Ye need ta be able ta run dem mile! Faster!” Foxy yelled out to his students who continued to run around the large grass field.

Mike saw the poor students having to run around the field. Thank god he didn’t have to deal with that anymore. “Hey Foxy.”

The redhead turned to see as he grinned. “Ahoy Mikey! Wat be brinin’ ye ‘ere?”

“Uh Foxy serious talk here?”

Foxy’s grinned dropped as he came up to him. “What is it Mike? Is Fritz doing something to you again?”

“No...well yes...sort of...argh that isn’t really what I came to talk to you about...almost…” Mike sighed running a hand through his hair. “I...I just really need someone to talk to...and despite some of the things you do you're still considered one of my best friends Foxy…”

Looking at his expression was all he needed to tell that Mike was also serious and even a little stressed maybe tired too? Either way it was enough for him. “Give me a sec.” Foxy turned back to his class. “Aight ye landlubbers ye suffered enough! ‘ead back ta locker rooms! Ye be let off early!” He practically saw them run off before he could change his mind. The redhead turned back to Mike as he pulled him off back up the hill as they sat midway up. “I’m all yours Mike.”

Taking that seat with him Mike let out another sigh as he looked up at the cloudless sky. “I just….ha....I really like Jeremy Foxy...a lot more than I thought I would...and I realized that too late because he must not like me anymore…”

“That’s not true Mike...the lad does like you still.”

“Even if that was true with Fritz here I can’t get any kind of alone time with him. I can’t even explain to him that I like him or that whatever Fritz is doing I don’t take part of it willingly...I want to tell him that I really like him...and I want to ask him out…”

Foxy was hurting seeing Mike like this. This man was more often seen as prideful, confident, more or less a douche but was well respected for being the youngest staff they had. To see him act like this was to see him give up on all that he really accomplished, and that was not something they were going to have him fall to. “Mike.”

“I seriously like him Foxy and I really want to ask him out but Fritz is not letting me! He’s not letting me anywhere near him and every time I do see him he either finds a way to avoid me or Fritz takes me off somewhere away from Jeremy! It’s like the world is against me having any kind of alone time with him!”

“Mike.”

“Anything that I do is either thrown in my face or doesn’t work at all! I am at my wits end on what I could possible do at all to make any of this-!”

“Mike!”

“What?!” Mike was forced to turn and face Foxy who had him by his shoulders.

“You need to calm down Mike...take a deep breath and calm down.”

Staring at him and seeing the concern look in his eye, the raven took a deep breath as he calmed himself down. “I’m calm...I'm calm...sorry about that.”

Foxy patted his back. “Good. Now listen to me will ya?”

He nodded.

“First off Jeremy still likes ya Mike. We can all tell that he likes you and that he would like to be with you too, but obviously what is going on right now it is difficult for everyone involved. Secondly the issue with Fritz sucks I can tell. We all don’t like it when he becomes like this. To say we tolerate him when he acts professional is all that we can handle. We want to help you out Mike because we respect you and you are our friend. Jeremy has become our friend too so we want nothing more than to see you both happy.”

Mike looked at him still listening and thinking over what he would say.

The redhead wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders. “You both deserve to be happy, and if that is with each other then you both deserve to be happy together. We know things are hard right now with what Fritz is doing with you. And it would feel like you should give up but do not give up Mike. You can’t give up that easily where is the lad that has the spirit to fight against those and give no shit about it? Don’t let yourself be swept up in another of Fritz’s antics. Take a stand and tell him just how you feel.” He grinned.

A soft smile came to his lips at his last statement. Mike had looked away while he was talking but then looked back up at him. “Thanks Foxy...I really needed this.”

“I could tell lad. You do deserve the best though. You deserve to be happy, both of ye.” Foxy smiled before ruffling Mike’s hair that smile returning to a grin. “So ‘old ye ‘ead up ‘igh an take what ye deserve!”

“And captain Foxy is back everyone.” Mike chuckled as he let Foxy’s hand drop from his shoulders.

“The Cap’n will always be back! Though laddie if ye don’ be mindin’ would ye ‘elp this poor Cap’n in winning the ‘eart of anothar?”

Mike raised an eyebrow at that. “You like someone?”

Foxy nodded his head. “Aye me be smitten wit Mari.”

“Again?”

“It be different tis time Mikey. Me be wantin’ an proper relationship wit ‘im. Will ye ‘elp me out?”

“If you’re going to make it work this time then yes I will.”

“Harharhar! We shall conquer ‘is ‘ere ‘eart!”

Mike chuckled patting his back. “Do you know how you are going to capture his heart?”

“Nay!”

“Foxy…”

“Seriously I have no clue.”

Groaning, Mike pulled his hand down over his face before staring at the redhead. “You really have to think things through before jumping into things Foxy.”

A sheepish grin came to Foxy’s lips.

“Lucky for you I have pissed off Mari enough to figure out a few things from him. Come on.” Mike stood up pulling the redhead up as well.

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll find out.” Mike grinned pulling him off.

**}{***}{**

“Uhhh lad where we be?”

“What does it look like to you Foxy?”

“Ta cafeteria?”

Mike nodded. “Exactly. You will have a date here with Mari.”

Foxy blinked to him. “Me gonna ‘ave a date ‘ere? That doesn’ seem romantic.”

“Didn’t you try to be romantic last time? How did that turn out?”

The redhead thought about it before he went a bright pink. “M-Me didn’ mess up that badly…”

“It was enough that it didn’t end well either. Don’t worry this will be full proof.”

“It will?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe?!”

Going over to the window, Mike called out for Wolfy. “Hey Wolfy! Do you think you can make a meal that isn’t normal cafeteria food?”

Wolfy came over to the window as he nodded to Mike. “Anything particular?”

“So long as it is more...fancy but not too much.”

He nodded before going off again.

Smiling Mike went back over to Foxy. “Now head to the drama room and pick out an outfit to wear.”

“Wat be wrong wit wat me be wearin’?”

“You’re in PE like clothing. Also if you are gonna talk like a pirate act more the part of it. Now go Chica and Bonnie will be there to help you already.” Mike pushed him off as he saw Goldie run in.

“I got your text Mike! Springtrap is making sure Mari doesn’t leave.”

“How did you get that to happen?”

“He owes me so he’ll be able to keep him busy until we are ready.”

“Perfect. And Freddy is okay for letting us stay longer?”

“So long as we help William close up then yeah he is okay with it.”

“Great help me set up their table.” Mike went with Goldie grabbing the stuff for the table. They quickly went about setting it all up the table and the cafeteria as to make it look more date ready.

Coming back into the room with Chica and Bonnie, Foxy looked himself over feeling a bit silly being in the pirate gear but it felt more natural to him. “Mike!”

The raven glanced back over to see him there dressed up like a true pirate captain. “Looking good there Captain.” He grinned.

Foxy blushed a bit at the complement. “Aye...an the point of ‘ere costume is?”

“This is gonna be a date but not. So why not charm your way the best way that you know how?”

“.....An that be?”

“Really? Do you see how you are dressed right now?”

“......ohhhhhhhhh! Me get it!”

Mike shook his head a bit at how it took Foxy this long to figure it out.

“Mike! They’re bringing him!”

“Shit already time? Alright Foxy the rest is up to you. We’ll be watching from Wolfy’s kitchen!” Mike went off with Goldie waving to him disappearing into the place.

Foxy felt slightly nervous but did his best to push away and let his persona take over. He really didn’t want to mess this up for a second time. So when the taller man was finally in the cafeteria he let his worry fall away as he grinned to him. “Ahoy thar laddie!”

Mari was about to argue Springtrap Chica Bonnie and even Jeremy at this point but looked over and everything from his mouth that he was gonna say fell away. He was in shock to say the least, but that still couldn’t portray exactly what he felt at that moment. What he did feel though was his body being pushed closer to the redhead pirate until he was near the table.

A grin still plastered to his face, Foxy offered Mari a seat pushing the man in before going around to sit himself. “Glad ye can join me Mari. ‘ope ye don’ mind some mystery dinnar since even me don’ be ‘nowing. But me be believin’ it be good.”

Nothing was coming to mind as to why this was happening or how it was. All he could do was just stare at a normal cafeteria table set up like a dinner date table. Mari was utterly speechless. And that in itself takes a lot for him to come to.

“Your dinner captain.” Mike have come out with Wolfy both carrying paper plates but with more than just cafeteria food on them. They set the plates before them while also pouring drinks. “Not alcohol but close second. Sparkling cider. Enjoy.” He smiled giving a wink to Foxy before going off.

With that wink giving him an extra boost of confidence, Foxy lifted his paper cup to him smiling sweetly. “To another good year. Mari.”

That one line snapped him out of his shocked state. The whole gesture finally sunk into him as he realized just what it all was. A snicker turned into laughter as he covered his mouth to stop himself. It went on for a while more before he lowered his hand chuckling. Mari looked to Foxy a smile on his lips as he also took hold of the paper cup. “Another year. Captain Foxy.”

Foxy lightly blushed at both the laughter and the smile Mari gave him. He never once saw that kind of smile on his lips. It was something he was surely gonna treasure as he smiled letting their cups hit a bit.

Mike high fived Wolfy and the others in the kitchen cheering for a well done.

Jeremy patted Chica’s back when she hugged him seeing both her and Bonnie head over to the kitchen. He stayed back to watch the two from a far taking a quick picture for Cassie and Alex knowing for sure those two would want a picture. He smiled glad to see that someone was getting the happiness they deserved. “They deserve it definitely…”

“Who deserved what now?”

His body tensed up greatly when he heard that voice. The brunet slowly turned his head to see Fritz standing behind him. “F-Fritz…”

“Yeah that is my name. Tell me who you were talking about just then.”

Jeremy felt himself shake as he tried to gather his nerves together. He still didn’t know how to respond to the blond but one thing did always come up whenever he saw him.

This man was taking away his Mike.

“Hello? Are you there?”

And he was not gonna have that anymore.


	13. Final Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah don't want to even look at the last time I updated so...yeah...good thing though is that I finally got the story all finished! So ill upload them all every few days to spread them out. So hopefully this makes up for the long, long wait. I hope you all enjoy this story still after the long wait.
> 
> I don't own FNAF!

Seeing the other man there that he was just thinking about did throw him for a loop, but he was not going to let it get the best of him. He would stand up against him for the one that he cares for no matter what. Drawing up the courage, Jeremy came over to stand in front of him trying to make himself look taller though he was short comparatively still.

"You do know that you are still short, right?"

"S-Shut up. I don't need to hear that from you."

"Right, regardless why are you here?"

"For reasons."

"Does one happen to be of Mike? I've been looking around for him everywhere and I know he is still here his car is as well."

He knew that Mike was suppose to help with the whole date thing so that should be what he was doing at the moment. "I don't know.

"Then you are of no use to me. I need to go find them. I haven't checked the cafeteria yet so I'll go there next."

Knowing that was where Mike would be the brunet needed to stop him. "No, you can't."

"And why not?"

"Because I need to t-talk to you."

Fritz crossed his arms looking down at Jeremy. "Oh? What about?"

That gaze on himself was very intense that he wasn't sure on how to respond with that on him. The nervousness was coming back to him and that was not boding well in the slightest. He needed to keep calm though if he wanted to keep Fritz away. "A-About…a-about…"

"About what boy? I don't got all day."

Gripping his hand into a fist Jeremy took a breath calming down enough to speak. "About Michael."

Now that caught Fritz's attention when the little boy mentioned Mike. "Really now? Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Because you have been keeping too close to him. He seems uncomfortable with how clingy you are."

"Me clingy? Nah uh I'm not clingy."

"Yeah you are."

"I beg to differ Mike and I have been nothing but fine. As often as Mike likes to joke around we are a good couple together and everyone can see that."

Hearing that last part ticked Jeremy off some causing his eye to twitch some. "Excuse me? Couple? Mike has never mentioned the two of you together as a couple. Actually, I don't think he has ever seen you to be that."

Fritz glanced over to Jeremy not liking what he heard either. "Well then you obviously do not know how we are. You yourself are too new to understand what me and Mike have. Our relationship is pure and true in every sense. Sure, Mike can get some misunderstandings with what we do but he knows and always appreciates what we have for one another."

All of this nonsense that he was hearing was clearing the work of a delusional man that cannot handle rejection well. "You're so delusional and you can't even see it. How many times has Mike turned down your offers?"

"Well-"

"How many times has he tried to get away from you when you have become too clingy?"

"That doesn't-"

"Or how many times does it take to get through your thick skull that Mike just doesn't like you?"

Fritz cringed back that time at Jeremy's last statement. He brought his hand up to slightly cover his mouth his eyes looking ready to cry. "….You…you think I didn't take that into consideration? That…he truly wouldn't like the things I do?"

What now? Jeremy was completely thrown for a loop when he saw that from Fritz totally not expecting it from the other. It was a joke, right? "Wait wait you can't be serious with this right? You being this emotional?"

"But you're right he could be hating me in all that I'm doing with being clingy or demanding that we spend time together. Oh, I'm such a horrible human being." Fritz choked back a sob turning away from Jeremy.

"Okay not faking. Oh God oh god okay okay calm down I didn't mean it like that." Jeremy tried to calm him down as best as he could. In that moment, his anger had subsided and he was really trying to calm the other down. "Really you must be an interesting person and great to be with but Mike is just someone that really can't understand people's feelings."

"W-What do you m-mean?"

"I mean that Mike is oblivious as heck and can't read the mood for anything. He gets behind in what is trying to be conveyed and he can't put any sentimental feelings because he can't get that mood. You I'm sure could be a wonderful person that deserves much more than what is being given here by Mike."

Fritz sniffed again still looking away from Jeremy. "A-Are you t-trying to push m-me away from Mike?"

Jeremy blinked not realizing he kinda was. "Well…I mean I wasn't trying to I'm just saying what I think of Mike and how he can be inconsiderate most times when it comes to feelings."

"T-Then what do y-you think o-of h-him?"

"What do I think?" The brunet had to think about that for a bit. Really, he wouldn't have expected the conversation to fall to this way. "Um…well…I find him to be quite stubborn…he's known to be a douche and I have seen that from the months I have been here…but despite that he can be sweet, caring to his students always wanting the best for them…still really bad with puns but continues with them anyway. He's also determined in many of the things he does but my god is he oblivious to anything that you tell him or try to tell him."

Fritz stopped a bit of the sobbing to listened to him.

"Like really oblivious for a lot of things. He kind of gotten better at it but he's still really bad to certain things. For example, realizing that others could have feelings for him but always managed to do something incredibly stupid which in turns makes him even more cuter…" Jeremy looked to his hands and sighed. "Look Fritz I really hate fighting…I get that as much as is from my parents and my younger brother, sometimes for him. Regardless I don't want to continue fighting with you so I'm just going to say what I wanted to tell you."

All the sounds had stopped coming from Fritz as he just listened to him.

"I really like Mike. Like really really do and I honestly want to be with him as in going out. Being boyfriends. I want that and I will try fighting for it. I say that because I will challenge you for his affection. I never had wanted anything like this in my entire life and god damn it I will fight for it."

Silence reigned between both men from Jeremy's little speech that he gave. A dead silence that you could hear a pin drop.

And from that the brunet was worried that he did something wrong. Well. Not wrong in what he said he wasn't going to take that back at all. But maybe wrong in how he presented the information to the other more so he was slightly panicking. "Uh Fritz? You're not getting emotional on me, right? Like I know what I said might not be what you like but I don't want you to be crying and-"Jeremy was coming up next to him hand placed on his shoulder.

"Boo!" Fritz turned around to face him with a crazy face.

Jeremy yelped and jumped back hearing the laughing coming from the blond.

"Oh gosh you should see the look on your face! It is classic!" Fritz grinned laughing some more from the reaction that Jeremy was having.

What. The. Fuck.

That was the one thing that went through Jeremy's head as he just watched the blond laugh and that was pushing the patience and anger meter all the way back up. At the snapping point, he got up on Fritz clutching the front of his shirt while pressing the other against the wall.

"Whoa whoa take it easy there no need to get violent." Fritz held his hands up to the brunet to show his surrender. "I just needed to do something to get at you and that was the first thing that came to my head."

"So, you were lying about being an emotional little fuck?"

"Oooo he curses."

"I'm really pissed right now so yeah I am and if you don't fucking answer me I'll get even more angry."

The blond man waved him off. "Okay okay calm down. And to answer your question I still am pretty emotional. In messed up ways sometimes but emotional nevertheless."

Jeremy looked at him trying to understand what he is saying.

"Look I get it. I piss people off because of how clingy I can get. I know how…obsessively possessive/clingy I can be. A lot of people don't think I know that but I do. I'll admit that I denied it for a long while but I have known and learned to accept it. Yeah, I know I'm an asshole about it but it has been something that has been with me for a long while. And even after knowing that Mike rejected me sometimes I can't stop it from coming out." Fritz shrugged a bit as he felt that Jeremy was slowly loosening his grip on his shirt.

"But if you knew Mike rejected you why do you still go after him?"

"One because it is funny as hell to see his reactions to some of the things I can do. And two…well…I guess it was the last familiar thing that happens when I come back to this school. As a doctor, some things are stressful as hell. Constantly around people that are sick or near dying can really get to a person. Which is why I'm teaching this class to begin with to get away from it all even for a little while."

Jeremy thought over what Fritz said realizing that he really wasn't that bad of a person. Misunderstood and probably a bit psychotic but not bad. "You aren't as bad as the others make you out to seem." He released Fritz the rest of the way.

Straightening out his clothes and dusting them off the blond faced the brunet the rest of the way again. "Well most of them haven't tried to get to know me. Not that I try to get to know them back so we are at a stand still. I suppose Freddy is the only one that really knows what is going on with me but even then, that is also pushing it. Better than most let's put it with that. Mike like you said is oblivious to things."

"Yeah he is."

"Exactly so he wouldn't understand what I am going through anyway."

"Well okay don't put him out completely. It takes him a while but once he does realize then he is pretty good with all the helping and understanding stuff."

A sigh came as Fritz rubbed his neck. "If he does get it through that thick head of his then things would be easier."

Jeremy couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Mike wouldn't be Mike if it didn't take a while for him to realize things."

Fritz smiled a bit himself as he chuckled lowering his hand. "Yeah you're right it wouldn't be him if he didn't. Or make terrible puns while at it."

A laugh replaced that giggle causing a smile to form on those lips. "Oh, for sure!"

Eventually the laughs died down into silence though a more comfortable one compared to the last one they had.

During that silence Jeremy had time to think a bit more before finally asking the last question he wanted to ask the man. "Are…are you going to peruse Mike still?"

The other man looked over when Jeremy had broke the silence. "Hmmm do you still want that competition?"

A visible discomfort came to show on the brunet. Some of the confidence had subsided and his shy personality was coming back out.

Fritz chuckled seeing him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to peruse him anymore. I already know that he rejected me and honestly does not want anything to do with me in that regard. He learned to tolerate my antics. So, until something new comes along to catch my attention then I will continue with them. But it won't to be peruse him just to annoy."

Hearing that Jeremy looked to be so happy. He didn't need to worry about Fritz anymore. To be honest he though it would be much harder, but with a misunderstood man just getting to know him is more than enough.

Fritz smiled a bit at how happy Jeremy looked. He honestly wanted to mess with the kid more; from the start, he wasn't perusing Mike because that rejection came years before. Like he said before it was more to mess with Mike and the others because it entertained him and was familiar for when he returned here. Seeing the new kid, he couldn't help but try to mess with him. He would have made it longer if the kid didn't look so serious about Mike; that he looked to love Mike more than he lets on.

"Thanks Fritz…is that an odd thing to say to you?"

"Not really I had a feeling it would come down to this at some point."

"Really?"

"A hunch not a 100% honestly, but if I had to be 100% I would say that it be now."

Jeremy tilted his head to the man. "What do you mean?"

"If I take that Mike has been here for a while into account then yeah it be 100."

Time seemed to stop when he heard that as his eyes widened mouthing the words 'how long' to Fritz.

"About the end of me saying that I would stop perusing him. Maybe now you should redo that confession from earlier and properly tell him." Fritz slightly smirked. "See you both tomorrow for school." He walked pass Jeremy patting his shoulder before going down the hall.

Heart beating a hundred miles per hour had to be heard from everyone around him. Jeremy could feel his hand break into a sweat his nerves skyrocketed. The intense silence that was there in the hallway was getting to him so that unless something happen he would lose it. So, Jeremy took the first move and slowly turned around.


	14. New Love

When stunned green eyes met just as equally stunned blue eyes the room seemed to get quieter. Or how much that time slowed down just for the two of them. Time. All they had was time.

At least that was what one thought.

Instead that moment shattered when one broke eye contact and burst into a run in the opposite direction.

“Jeremy!”

No other thoughts but run was going through his head. He just had to run. Had to get away from here. Get away what could possible end him, or make him the happiest person alive. He didn’t want to risk it. Why would he risk what he already has to be good?

“Jeremy hold on!”

He couldn’t risk stopping. There was no way this would end out well if he stopped running. So that’s what he did until he got to the parking lot.

Mike kept running after the brunet trying to make sure to catch him before he could get away. He had to get him he just couldn’t and wouldn’t let him get away. Following Jeremy out into the parking lot he saw that he was going to cut himself off with one of the cars. Before the other could realize what he did, Mike knocked into him which in turn knocked them both into one of the cars. Luckily the alarm for it didn’t go off.

Jeremy struggled a bit in the hold but gave up just as quickly knowing that he was done for. There was no point when he knew that he was caught.

Both men had to catch their breaths though from all the running they were doing. Eventually it got quiet with Mike just holding the brunet close to himself.

“Please…please Jer…don’t shut me out like this…don’t run away…please…” Mike tightened his hold on the boy not wanting him to go any further.

Taking hold of the arms around him Jeremy calmed his breathing down enough to really hear what Mike had to say to him. But even so he didn’t respond to him about it all quite yet.

“Jerbear please talk to me…tell me something…”

He still refused to say anything, to avoid any of this being real.

Mike bit his lip trying to think of something to do anything to rid the silence before them and there was only one thing he could think of for them. “At least come to my home. We can talk there…I know Mikey has been wanting to see you again…please?”

Nothing happen for a good few minutes before a slight nod came from Jeremy.

Holding back his glee Mike quickly yet gently ushered Jeremy into his car before the brunet could change his mind about the whole thing. Once they were in the raven drove them back to his home in silence.

It was quite painful really with how that silence can pierce through any living thing. In this case Michael Schmidt was feeling the blunt force of it. Was it right of him to have stayed there and listen to them? But he learned that Fritz was finally gonna stop going after him; however, he then learned that Jeremy was thankful for that and that Fritz told him to go through the confession again. What confession? Was the other…really…

They arrived back at Mike’s home the both of them climbing out of the car. With it locked the front door was soon unlocked and the two of them going in.

A bark came out quick and fast when Jeremy was knocked into by a red fur ball that their long tongue was licking his face.

“Hehe hey there Mikey I’m glad to see you again too.” Jeremy smiled petting the dog even scratching behind his ear.

Mikey’s long tongue hung out panting his tail wagging happily from the petting and even seeing Jeremy after so long.

Seeing the very strange dog again brought Jeremy to calm down even a little bit after all that had happen. Maybe he should hear the other out before he even said anything on what was going on before.

“Do you want to eat something?”

Jeremy glanced over hearing Mike ask him that. Maybe it would be nice to sit over a nice dinner and talk about this. “Yeah I would like some.”

Mike didn’t expect the sudden response but nodded regardless. “Is pasta okay?”

“Fine with me.”

“Great. Take a seat I’ll get it out to you soon.” Rolling up his sleeves the raven headed into the kitchen.

He was once more alone, well, not completely alone Mikey was there. Though he was still lacking the confidence to take any initiative with Mike. What was he suppose to do to begin with? They were going to talk about what happened before he knew that, but then what happens after that? Was he just gonna head home and want to die about everything? That seems the most logical choice to do…One thing though that scared him…was the possibility that he wouldn’t be able to be with Mike anymore after this…

_‘I don’t want to lose him…’_ Jeremy looked down at himself gently gripping at his shirt.

Mikey whimpered feeling Jeremy’s distressed not liking how he was feeling like that. He came over nuzzling the brunet to try and bring comfort to him.

Jeremy saw that the dog was trying to bring comfort to him and smiled at that cute gesture. He petted him to calm its own nerves as well as his own. Mikey was getting worried for himself and he wouldn’t let the poor dog feel more of that from him. He would fight this, he has to fight it.

“Dinner is ready Jeremy. Sorry it took a while.” Mike came back out with some plates setting them on the table.

“It’s alright Mike.” The brunet came over taking a seat in front of one of the plates. “Thank you for this.”

Setting the dog bowl down on the ground Mike took the other seat across from Jeremy already feeling the nerves return from earlier. He was nervous yes but he couldn’t let it get to him he just couldn’t. Not until he told him.

“Wow this is really good Mike.”

“You think so?”

“Defiantly I’m working on making some pasta myself.”

“Really? I learned how to make it from my mother. Though really I’m more of an impasta to how she really makes it.” Mike grinned a bit to the brunet.

Jeremy gave a blank face to him.

“What? I’m not alfredo to admit that I’m not that great as my mother. She has always been a penne above the rest. I’m not noodling around about it either.”

The brunet face palmed at that last statement the raven had made. How could he forget the puns?

“Three in one sentence that is a new record.”

“I almost forgot about these…”

“Oh come on that was gold. I was trying really hard for that one.”

“Yeah because that was really hard to do.”

“It is! Making puns is an art form, things like that takes time and practice.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes eating more of the food. “Right because again it is really hard.”

Mike huffed pouting a bit while eating his own food too. “You just don’t appreciate the art form pun making is.”

A slight laugh rang throughout the room. It was light and not forced in the slightest. It was very nice to hear again.

Mike smiled when he heard that. “I’m glad that I can still make you laugh.”

A bark of agreement came from Mikey who finished his food long before.

Hearing them made a slight blush came to Jeremy’s cheeks. He lowered his fork remembering the reason why he was here.

There was silence again between them reminding them both of what they needed to talk about.

“Right…um…well let me talk you just need to listen Jeremy.” Mike set his fork down rubbing his neck. “So…yeah first off I didn’t hear much of your conversation with Fritz…just enough to know he won’t be going after me anymore which I wanted that for a long time but most times he just wouldn’t stop even though I rejected him many times. So, hearing that already made me happy but then him mentioning that you needed to tell the confession again made me confused really.”

“There is reason for that…”

He looked back at the brunet who was looking down. “Of course, I’m sure but I want you to hear my reason first…or well my confession.”

That got Jeremy’s attention enough to look back up to meet deep blue eyes.

“I…I know I am very oblivious. It takes me such a long time to realize things and it has always been a fault of mine that I can rarely fix or get through. But there are times where I can get through it and do realize what I need to realize and this is one of those times.” Taking a deep breath Mike reached over and took hold of Jeremy’s hands. “Jeremy…I…I like you. I really really like you…I’m sorry it took me this long to realize and just as long to tell you but I mean it. And I want to be with you. I want to love you…will you…will you go out with me?”

Nothing.

Complete silence was all that was there.

And it was enough to make anyone’s blood run cold.

“J….J-Jeremy?” Mike’s voice wavered as he loosened his grip on the other’s hands. “Am…A-Am I too late to be asking this? Should…I mean…I-I’ll work for it believe me and I’ll do all that you want of me to prove that I am in this for the long run that I won’t do anything that you don’t like. I’ll be the best boyfriend possible for you and I won’t stray away or think that anything could-“

He couldn’t handle the talking anymore so instead Jeremy grabbed hold of Mike’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Mike went still at what Jeremy just did. He hadn’t expected there to be a kiss at all when the silence was there for a good few minutes. Then the talking he was trying to do in order to save himself there was no response and-

“You need to move your lips Mike. I can’t be doing all the work.” Jeremy looked into his eyes as he was still leaned over the table in order to reach the raven.

At that Mike let things be thrown out the window for the moment as he pulled Jeremy back into a more passionate kiss.

Jeremy slightly moaned into the kiss lacing his hands through Mike’s hair to grip on it pulling him closer as best he could with the table between them.

Hating the table now Mike moved them around the cursed thing until the raven had the brunet up in his arms bringing their bodies closer and pressing. The kiss was still very passionate and needy between them as if they had been waiting for this.

They needed more.

When they moved towards one of the rooms Jeremy was pushed back on the bed as Mike climbed on top of him the two resuming their kissing.

But before they went farther, and Mike lost all reasoning, the raven stopped them and pulled back from the brunet panting slightly from the kiss. “Wait wait…I don’t want you to regret anything…is…is this what you want too?”

“Yes…yes Mike I want this…I want you my god I want you…” Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. “I want my first time to be with you Mike…”

“I’m glad…” Mike gently pushed back some of his hair. “I’m glad my first time will be with you too…” He leaned down and kissed him a more softer and sweeter.

Jeremy kissed him back keeping the other close to himself. He ran his hands through Mike’s hair again pulling the man into a deeper kiss.

Mike moaned a bit into the kiss as he straddled Jeremy more keeping the other beneath him. His hands went down feeling along his chest before he ripped open the button up shirt wanting it off and away. Once it was off the raven went down kissing along his neck letting his hands began to roam the bare chest.

Despite his shirt being ripped off Jeremy could care less when he felt those kisses on his neck and hands on his chest. A gasp rang through when the other man licked at his nipples. He panted feeling himself get harder the more Mike touched him which made wearing the pants pretty uncomfortable. The brunet pulled at Mike’s shirt wanting that off as well.

Feeling the tug Mike pulled back enough to pull off his shirt as quickly as possible before coming back down and kissing Jeremy. He grinded their hips against one another letting his hands roam down to his ass groping it.

Jeremy moaned even more into the kiss blushing deeply from it. The kissing and touching was becoming too much as it just added more strain to his pants that he really needed off now. “M-Mike…M-Mike please…I-I need…”

Panting Mike brought his hand down to the front of Jeremy’s pants already working to take them off. “You need me…just like I need you?” He kissed at his lips pulling off his pants.

“Yes…oh god yes…” Jeremy kissed him back moving his hips up to let the the pants and boxers come off easier. He was glad the confinements were gone from his skin making him feel freer. “Please Mike…I-I need y-you…”

Seeing how Jeremy was just begging to be taken drove Mike further away from his senses. He reached into his bedside table drawer pulling out a bottle of lube and condom. “I need you too Jeremy…but we need to take it slow I don’t want to hurt you…” Popping open the bottle of lube Mike poured some onto his fingers.

Jeremy nodded seeing Mike’s lubed up fingers. He was actually a bit scared at them being pushed into him making him tense up.

“You need to be calm Jeremy. I promise not to hurt you…I’ll stop at any moment you say so okay?” Mike gently brought his fingers down to his hole circling the entrance before carefully pushing one into the tight ring of muscle.

It took all the brunet’s willpower to not tense up even more when the finger went in a place that no one touched before. But he knew it was Mike and he could trust him. Sure, he could be oblivious but he knew what he was doing…sort of…this was both their first time…so things could not end well…oh boy thinking about that was not helping how he felt about this all now which only made him tense up.

“Jeremy…Jeremy hey look at me.” Mike had him look back when he felt the tension coming. “It’s okay…I’m nervous too about this…but if you don’t relax this will really hurt…trust me I want this to be good for the both of us.” He used his other hand to push back some of his hair out of his face.

Hearing the comforting words was enough to calm down and relax. He nodded to Mike to go as he felt the finger move in himself. It was very odd feeling with that finger in him but it wasn’t really painful either. After relaxing he started to enjoy the sensation it brought letting out soft pants not even noticing a second finger slipping in there and was slowly stretching.

Mike watched Jeremy slowly come undone to his touch as how he stretched him open. It was such a lovely sight and very grateful he would be the first and hopefully only one to see this side of Jeremy. The raven kept stretching while working his own pants and boxers off so they were both naked together. Four fingers deep and he could see how painfully hard the other was just like how he was.

Groans filled the room from the new sensation that those fingers in him brought. His hips moved to them trying to get them to go deeper in himself. More. He wanted so much more. But before he could try to get them deeper they were pulled out causing a whine to escape his lips.

“Shhh don’t worry something better will replace them.” Mike ripped open the condom slipping it on himself while getting some more lube and putting it on himself. “If…if anything hurts or bothers you tell me and I’ll stop okay?”

Jeremy nodded.

“Say it Jeremy please.”

“I-I will M-Mike…I p-promise…”

With that the raven lined up at his entrance before slowly pushing in the tip passing the ring of muscle and them some.

Instantly Jeremy tensed up from the sudden intrusion which caused him to shut his eyes and bite his lip from it. His hands gripped onto Mike’s shoulders very tightly.

Mike stopped in an instant feeling Jeremy tense up and grip on him. “Jeremy? Jeremy are you okay am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?”

“N-No w-wait…I-I’ll be okay…j-just give m-me…” The brunet tried to calm down and relax himself so that it would not hurt more than it needs to.

Comforting words and touches came to Jeremy from Mike. He did all he could to help him get through this and to keep him calm.

Hearing those comforting words and soft gentle touches coming from a man that really likes him…someone that he can come to love him just as much that Jeremy would love Mike. It was enough for him to calm down, to relax his body so the pain died down. “O-Okay…o-okay…I-I’m ready…I-I’m ready M-Mike.”

“It’s you and me Jer…I’ll be here the whole way.” Mike laced one of his hands with Jeremy’s. “No matter what.” He leaned down kissing him softly as he pushed in the rest of the way.

Jeremy tightened his grip on Mike’s hand as a slight moan came from when he pushed into him. His legs wrapped around the raven’s waist keeping him there letting himself adjust to the feeling. It was more than he could ever imagine it would be. He felt as if everything couldn’t get any better.

“Tell me…when to move…Jer…”

A hand came up to gently caress Mike’s cheek, a thumb rub against the cheek with a loving smile sent his way. “Go Mike…I’m ready…”

Seeing that loving smile made everything worth it. Nodding Mike slowly started to move in him keeping Jeremy close. He kissed at his neck going up to his cheek.

Nothing could ever come to this feeling that he felt in this moment. Having Mike in him was…like a dream come true. Yes, that makes him sound like a pervert but he has loved this man for quite a while so that be damned he was going to enjoy this moment to the fullest. Jeremy moved his hips with Mike’s thrusts lightly panting. Every inch. He could feel every inch of him at the slow pace they were going and as much as he loved it he wanted more. “M-Mike…M-Mike please…g-go f-faster…”

“If that’s what you want…then I’ll happily oblige.”

Hands leaving light touches, a hot near shaky breath across his face, even some of the uneven thrusts showed Jeremy that Mike was still nervous like he was. But he couldn’t be even more happier than he ever was. “M-Mike.” The brunet brought his hand back up to touch his face. “I-It’s okay…I-I’m h-happy…r-really happy…”

With those soft, simple words, Mike could feel his heart melt more to this man before him. His feelings just growing with his words giving the closer he needed. “I’m really happy too Jeremy…s-so very much…I want to a-always make you happy…”

“I-I believe that y-you can do that M-Mike…t-together we can try to m-make each other v-very happy…”

“Or I’ll die trying.”

“Hehe let’s t-try to avoid t-that.”

“Deal.” Mike leaned down kissing him once more before continuing with that request.

_‘Truly couldn’t be anymore happier than I am with this man.’_


	15. Senpai Finally Noticed Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story finally comes to a close after 2 years! I really take too long for writing stuff. But i truly hope you all have enjoyed the story to this point despite how long it has taken me to write it out. I hope you look forward to the stories I plan to write in the future. Though I might be adding a bonus chapter so look for that later on!
> 
> I do not own FNAF!
> 
> Animatronic designs, Wolfy, Evans, Jonas, and William belongs to Blasticheart!

"Tell me that at least one person read the next chapters of Frankenstein? Anyone?"

It was dead silent in the classroom.

"Okay…um…"

"This is during the time that the monster meets with Frankenstein and talking about the journey the monster went on."

"Mr. Schmidt can't be the only one who knows and should know this." Jeremy looked between the other man and the rest of the students.

There was still silence throughout the room.

Jeremy was getting at his wit end in what he had to do with the students. The lesson relied on them reading those chapters.

"So…if we kissed would it be enough for you all to remember what you read last night?"

Everyone raised their hands all shouting yes for that.

The brunet was going to protest but he was pulled into an embrace and then was kissed deeply on the lips.

Many whistles and pictures were being taken of the two.

Some minutes passed until the two pulled back from one another.

"Okay you all have your worksheets and only 30 minutes to finish it. If you don't want those photos to be deleted."

All the students gave a salut and began to work vigorously some even talking to one another for answers.

Jeremy had to calm himself down from that little make out session. He saw everyone working as he turned to Mike slightly glaring at him. "You planned this didn't you?"

Mike slightly grinned. "What? I don't think it was bad motivation for everyone."

"By having us nearly make out in front of our students?"

"They are a very interesting group of students who have the most interesting of ways to do things."

"Of course we do!"

"You just realized that from us?"

Jeremy looked over to see Alex and Cas come up to them holding out their worksheets. He took the papers setting them on the desk. "Actually, I can see it happening from you two really. It is the rest of the class that I have trouble believing."

"Oh what are you going to do when we graduate huh?"

Alex giggled smiling to them. "You'll be so lost without us."

Jeremy rolled his eyes but chuckled a bit. "You girls still have a couple more days before graduation."

"We know. So, we expect to have many many details of you two the past months because someone has been neglecting us in that department." Cas poked at Jeremy's chest.

"Yes! You must and we will force it out of you! We can start now!" Alex pulled the man over to the desk with Cassie.

Mike couldn't help but laugh a little at the girls' enthusiasm. He knew they weren't going to their other classes after all this fiasco. Nevertheless, he didn't mind he can always call them up and let the other teachers know about the two graduates. Seeing them talk he watched over the rest of the class who were finishing up just as the bell finished. "Okay remember the final is in two days. Next week is your graduation so you're almost out of here. Remember to read the rest of the chapters for tomorrow."

The class groaned from that as they made their way out.

"Hey suck it up you're leaving in a week. Then it is college baby good luck with that." Mike snickered hearing more groans out the door. He looked over seeing the three still talking to one another and the conversation didn't look to be lightening up at all. So, he decided to leave his boyfriend in the hands of the two little devils and went off on his own.

"Mike are you ignoring your class again?"

"I could say the same to you Mari."

Mari chuckled a bit as he was there with half of the other staff.

"Actually, I could say the same with a good portion of you."

Bonnie shrugged. "It's our break time."

"When we have class in five minutes?"

"Well actually you do our classes are at lunch now." Chica giggled smiling some.

Mike scoffed crossing his arms. "Screw you guys and your first lunch."

Goldie snickered leaning against Springtrap. "It's more like your bad luck with second lunch Mike. So then shouldn't it be you who needs to get back to class?"

"What good is a TA if you can't use them for things like that? Besides Jeremy has to be teaching the end of this in order to get experience. Whole reason he is here."

"But totally for more than just a simple internship am I right Mike?" William nudged his arm as he was walking by with his broom.

"Hey he's my boyfriend now so it's okay. Technically…wait…"

The others laughed at how he was mixing himself up over one little thing.

Mike heard them and decided to just give up. "Yeah yeah laugh it up all of you I'll be getting the last laugh one day."

Chica giggled but went up to him taking hold of his hands. "Though we are really happy for you Mike truly."

"Yeah took you a while to realize that he was head over heels in love with you but you took the stick out of your ass to realize it."

"Thanks Mari. Who was the one that helped get you and Foxy together?"

"In my book, it was not you."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I'll leave you all to your lunches. At least I get your boyfriend and his cousin to endure my suffering. But thank you Chica."

"Of course!"

Goldie snapped his fingers. "Remember to see Freddy before the end of the day Mike! He told me to tell you that!"

"Thanks Goldie. See you all." Mike waved to them before he headed out to the field. Seeing other kids running around for the last of their suffering was enjoying to see. "Foxy! Mangle!"

Both cousins turned around to hear Mike coming over to them.

"Ahoy thar Mikey!"

"Hey Mike. Don't you have a class to be in?" Mangle lowered his clip board to look at him.

"Everyone keeps asking about that. I have a TA that took over people."

"Even though tha be yer own boyfriend?"

Mike sighed. "He was my TA before being my boyfriend so he still has a job to do."

Foxy snickered grinning. "Tha wouldn't fly if ye told tha lad that."

Mangle chuckled also. "Yeah I'm sure he wouldn't like to know that you push his job first before the relationship. Or really how you just abandoned him because of said job."

"He has to go off on his own at some point."

"We be just sayin' don't make it too much."

"Yeah yeah. Making them suffer here at the end?"

"That is the plan."

"These 'ere land lubbers need it because they will git it back in thar 'ere summar."

Mike laughed a bit this time. "Love to see them suffer. And I would see more but Freddy needs to see me so I'll see you guys around."

"Okay Mike we'll see you around."

"Aye see ye! Oh! Also, tank ye fer 'elpin' me get Mari again!"

Mike smiled giving a thumbs up to him before waving back to both while going off. He arrived back at the office seeing Jonas chatting away on the phone. "Hey Jonas."

"No! Like seriously it was!"

"Uh Jonas?"

"Hold on." Jonas placed his hand over the receiver of the phone looking to Mike. "Oh, hey Mike! Freddy is in his office waiting for you. Also, congratulation on getting Jeremy we knew you could do it eventually." He gives a thumbs up going back to his talking. "So I was saying!"

"Right…thanks." Mike went off into the office seeing Freddy there at the desk. "You asked for me boss?"

Freddy looked up from doing his paper work to see Mike standing there. "Yes I did."

"Am I in trouble?"

He chuckled taking his hat off. "No no you're not in trouble. Actually, you have been nominated to say the closing speech at this year graduation."

The raven blinked hearing that. "Really?"

"Really. So prepare something good."

"Right…no pressure or anything…"

Freddy put his hat back on after dusting it off. "You'll do fine Mike. Everyone loves you especially the seniors so just give it your best. Just refrain from swearing we do have families coming."

Yeah because again that wasn't pressuring. But with a nod Mike soon left the room to contemplate a lot of things now.

Time passed and the day was coming to its end and the girls had finally finished bombarding Jeremy with all their questions.

"I will never go months without telling you both things…ever…"

Cassie grinned. "That's what you get."

Alex giggled. "You have our numbers for a reason so use it! Even after we are gone we will come back to see you both."

"You will get a job here right?"

Jeremy looked to both girls who were honestly curious about it. But since that day he had made his choice. "Of course I'll be applying for a job here. Hopefully Freddy will take me and that the district doesn't send me somewhere else."

They smiled giving him a hug.

Smiling back the brunet hugged both girls to himself patting their heads. "School is all over girls time to head home."

"Okay Jeremy we'll see you tomorrow then!"

"After we study for this final Alex I need your help."

"Study session! Bye bye!" Alex pulled her friend out once they gathered their bags.

Jeremy waved to them both. "Well time to start preparing the finals and graduation."

**}{***}{**

"Thank you all for coming to this wonderful graduation ceremony. Before we get the closing speech from our elected teacher we have some words of the youngest police cadet to graduate. Please let me introduce Evans Walker." Freddy clapped along with everyone else as a man came on stage.

A young man looking no more than 21 came up to the podium wearing his police uniform. He had blond hair coming down the right side of his face which covered his eye leaving only one open for everyone to see. He looked ridged in posture but was holding firm.

"Oh now that isn't fair…" Alex whispered looking up at the stage when she felt her phone vibrate getting an loud text from Cassie.

'DUDE! WE ARE GRADUATING THE MOMENT THIS CUTE THING COMES IN?!'

'Oh don't remiiiiind me it already suck just looking at him from down here!'

'I WANT TO BE HELD BACK!'

'Don't we all…don't we all…'

Evans cleared his throat looking out at everyone. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm Evans Walker a newly graduate from the police academy. My father and even grandfather has been policemen before me and it has been my dream to be one just like them. I studied hard and did all I could to graduate so I can start helping people. I'm still new so I begin basic; however, that does not mean school protection isn't important as those on the streets. It will be an honor to work here protecting the students of the future. Thank you." He bowed a bit getting claps and cheers as he walked off stage.

'I WANT HIM!'

'CASSIE YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME WANT TO JUMP HIM!'

'I'M DOING IT AFTER IT IS OVER!'

'DAMN IT CAS!'

Freddy came back to the podium once the clapping died down. "And now to end off this ceremony is the closing speech from our one and only Michael Schmidt." He clapped pulling away again.

Mike went up to the podium now seeing all the eyes on him. He looked down at the cards he made for this before back out at everyone silently waiting for him. "Uh…heh…sorry I'm not the best with speeches though my classes would tell you other wise…I even made cards an everything." He held them up for everyone to see. "But uh…yeah that's not going to work."

Everyone kept quiet still just listening to him.

"Look. I'll be straight with you I'm just as nervous as half if not all of you out there sitting. Thinking back to my own high school graduation I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't even think I would go to college or do anything with my life…but what changed me happened to be my English teacher who saw some potential in me. He's probably rolling in his grave at the irony that I became one too just like he was…But you know there is one thing that he would tell me every day I saw him. And it will be the censored version for the families here."

Some light chuckles came around.

Mike softly smiled at that. "He said that what was the point of life if you didn't have something worth living for? Michael in my going on 30 years of teaching at a high school level I still feel like I'm a kid again with other punk kids trying to squeeze by with a C. But what is life without fun and risks? You need to learn that even the worse kind of life has something worth living for even if you don't see it."

People were intently listening with even a few tearing up.

"Obviously he didn't say that exactly every day but it was close. You are struggling, thinking if it is worth continuing on with your education after this point, but take my word that it really does make life worth going through the trouble for that better degree. I want you all to know that wherever you are in your life, that you find it in you to keep going and keep pushing for that better thing because there is something out there for everyone. Even if you don't see it yet. Congratulations class of 2015. You did it." Mike pulled back enough to see everyone standing up and clapping for him. Many whistles and cheers came all around even from the families in the stands.

Before the man could leave Freddy motioned for him to finish.

With a smile, he turned back to everyone still standing. "Graduates move your tassel from the left to the right side of your hat. You are now officially Class of 2015 graduates of Fazbear High school."

Caps were thrown into the air as the band started to play while people started to make their way out.

Mike came down from the stage to face Fritz. "Hey Fritz."

"Nice speech there for being on the spot. You surely touched a lot of people today with it and not just the graduates." Fritz smiled to him.

"Thanks. You know you're more bearable when you aren't clinging to me."

"I'll keep apologizing for that for a while, but don't need to worry for me anymore. I've gain a bit of interest in something that has caught my eye."

"Oh? Is it the young police cadet?"

"…..No…."

"Right. Just don't scar him like you did me."

"I'll try not to but no promises." Fritz waved before going off.

Mike shook his head before he saw the two girls running his way. "Hey girls I-"

"Great speech Mike we loved it!"

"Can't talk must find!"

"See you later!"

The raven blinked seeing the two rushed off. "O…kay…" Hearing a giggle behind him Mike turned to see Jeremy standing behind him.

A smile was on his lip. "They have other pressing matters."

"No kidding not even a real hi and bye treatment either." Mike playfully scoffed.

Jeremy giggled coming up closer to him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sure they will come pay their respects at some point."

Mike slowly smiled while his arms came to wrap around his waist. "Yeah at some point. So your TA training is done."

"Already going to miss me?"

"Maybe if you weren't living with me."

"I actually agreed to that? That seems more like punishment than a real arrangement."

"You hang out with those girls way too much they have turned my cute shy Jerbear sassy."

Jeremy stuck out his tongue. "You like it anyway."

Mike grinned. "Just a little." He leaned down kissing him deeply.

The brunet leaned up kissing him back pulling the man down closer.

And so that was the story of how my oblivious cute ass of a Senpai finally Noticed Me. It is a bit of a cliché but hey it is my story. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hit the deck!"

"Wha-ahh!"

Both men were drenched in what they smelled to be punch? Where in the world did punch come from?

"Oops…" Wolfy was holding the bowl that once held said punch.

Mike's eye twitched as he turned toward the group around Wolfy. "Who…the fuck…"

Errr…okay slightly cliché right about now…more like an angry Mike about to be unleashed…

"Look Mike it was an accident."

"Tha be right lad it be an accident!"

"Oh I knew it would be your fault you Pirate Shit."

Foxy held his hands up already looking nervous. "I-It really be!"

"It won't be an accident after I'm done with you!"

"Eeep!" Foxy book it with an angry Mike after him.

"Please don't damage him that much! I need him for later!" Mari called out to the two running around.

A whine came from Foxy when he heard that. "Maaaaaaariiiiiiii!"

"This is your fault for knocking into Wolfy! Take punishment!"

No yeah very angry Mike at that moment…ouch hate to be there…also poor Foxy even Mari is allowing it…But anyway it has its own charms to it. Making it unique to me and me alone.

My own Happily Ever After.

"Jeremy! Hit the deck! Again!"

The brunet was too busy trying to take off his suit jacket to notice that Foxy had knocked into him again sending them both to the ground.

"Oh my god they're kissing!"

"Again no way!"

"Whelp…my now boyfriend is kissing another…oh tonight is going to be fun."

"FOXY!"

I take it back! Happily Ever After my ass! This is the second time this happened to me in this crazy hell hole! Arrrrgh! Why me?!


End file.
